Say Anything
by miniature-hero
Summary: Guy likes girl, girl hates guy so guy pretends to hate girl.What happens when girl's best friend finds out that guy likes girl?And what about the other guy that likes girl?And how does girl's daughter fit into it all?a Jeff Hardy fic for all us Jeff fans.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One

Chapter One

"Oh my God! How far up your own ass are you?"

Pixie looked up in surprise. She looked across the small diner and saw where the yelling had come from. A tall brunette woman had just leapt up from her seat and dumped what looked like a chocolate milkshake over the head of the same guy who had tried it on with her only five minutes previously. She stifled a giggle as the guy looked around embarrassed.

'I can think of someone else who is up their own ass,' Pixie thought to herself.

A certain Mr. Jeffery Nero Hardy.

God that guy drove her nuts and not in a good way. He was annoying, arrogant, cocky, and ignorant and only loved one person - himself. To put it simply, he was an asshole. From the moment she had met him Pixie had hated him. Mainly because he had thought that he was better than her and it had really annoyed her that he was so sexist towards her. He was constantly going out of his way to make her feel stupid and tonight had been one of the times that he had succeeded. Everyone had been in the catering area backstage waiting for the show to start. She had walked in with her four year old daughter, Paige, and was tripped by him. Normally, she wouldn't have bothered but he had been winding her up all day and it had been the last straw. So she went out, fought her match and left. Now here she was sitting in a diner down the road from the arena with Paige sleeping next to her. She looked down into her coffee cup and sighed. She wished she were at home with her older brothers and little sister. She missed her Dad like crazy but she knew she couldn't just up and leave. She had made too many great friends to just walk away. Paige stirred in her sleep and Pixie looked down to see her daughter open her big blue eyes. She smiled sleepily.

"Hi Mommy," she said quietly.

"Hey sweetie."

Paige sat up and took in the scene around her. She rubbed at her eyes and climbed onto Pixie's knee.

"Hey there Pixie sticks!" called a cheery voice.

Pixie looked up and smiled at the owner of the voice.

"Bubba!" Paige yelled and jumped down and ran to him.

Bubba Ray Dudley caught Paige up in his arms and took her to sit opposite Pixie.

"Hey Paige, I hope you've been good for your Mom tonight," he said.

Paige nodded. "Good as silver," she announced proudly.

Pixie smiled and finished her coffee.

"I'm not coming back to the arena if that's what you're here for," she said.

"Bischoff's pretty pissed with you for leaving," he said.

"When is Bischoff not pissed with me?"

"Just come back with me. Don't let Jeff Hardy drive you away."

"I didn't, I just didn't want to stay, that's all," she lied.

"Come on Pix, come back. I bet Paige wants to, don't you sweetie?"

Paige nodded and they both put on their best puppy dog eyes. Pixie sighed and stood up.

"Fine, I'm gonna have to face Bischoff anyway."

Bubba grinned, "That's my girl."

She left a fistful of change on the table to pay for her coffee and a tip and they left the diner. Bubba carried Paige up the road and she fell asleep on his shoulder. They walked into the arena and were met by Bischoff and his sidekick Morely. Pixie sighed and prepared herself for whatever he had to say.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing just leaving like that?" he yelled at her as they walked towards each other. "You can't just go whenever you feel like it!"

"My daughter is asleep," she told him, "Now if you don't mind, lower your damn voice."

Bischoff looked over to Paige, sleeping in Bubba's arms. He smirked a little.

"You think that I give a shit whether or not your precious little girl is sleeping?" he asked.

"You think that I give a shit whether or not I can leave whenever I feel like it?" Pixie retorted.

"Watch your mouth," Morely interjected.

"Shut your mouth Venis, nobody asked you," she snapped.

Sean retreated behind Bischoff quietly.

"You think about disappearing like that again and I-"

"You'll what?" Pixie interrupted. "What'll you do to me Eric?"

Bubba cleared his throat. "I'm gonna take Paige back to your locker room, ok?"

Pixie nodded. "Thanks Bubba, I'll be there in a few."

Bubba walked away carrying Paige.

Pixie turned her attention back to Bischoff.

"I swear to God Bischoff, if you even contemplate thinking about pulling any shit with me I'll leave this show so fast that your ass won't know what's happening and I'll be sure to take my Women's title with me. You got that?"

"Look here girlie, I'm the boss around here - " Eric started.

"I couldn't give a flying fuck about that," Pixie growled. "You could be the President for all I care. Any crap and I'm jumping to SmackDown, kapiche?"

Bischoff and Morely simply stared at her as she walked off in the direction of her locker room.

As she approached the door, she heard a guitar being played. It was coming from inside her locker room so she went in. The guitar playing stopped and Pixie came face to face with Jeff Hardy.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "Where's Bubba?"

"His match was called early and he asked me to sit with Paige until you got back."

"Well I'm back so you can go now," she told him.

"Don't worry, I'm going," he said. "Jeez, the thanks you get for doing someone a favour." He shook his head and left the room.

A few seconds later he came back in and took a piece of paper from the table. "Forgot my song," he explained.

"Like I care," Pixie muttered.

He left again, muttering something under his breath.

She sat down next to where Paige was sleeping on the sofa. The door opened again and Pixie was ready to yell her ass off at Jeff when Stacy walked in.

"Hey Pix, what's up?"

Pixie shrugged. "Not a lot. Bischoff's still being an jackass, as is Jeff 'if-I-was-candy-I'd-eat-myself' Hardy."

Stacy sighed and sat down. "When are you two just gonna get it on?"

Pixie stared at her, totally grossed out. "Me and Bischoff?" she cried. "God eww!! I know I've gone for some rough ones but God Stacy, I do have standards."

"Eww! Not Bischoff! You and Jeff!"

Pixie shook her head. "Uh-uh, no way. I hate the guy, he's a-"

"Totally great guy with the cutest smile and the most amazing eyes ever?" Stacy interrupted.

"No, he's a-"

"Gorgeous guy with a great sense of humour and an even better ass?" she interrupted again.

"No, he's a self-centered asshole who only cares about himself," Pixie finally got out.

"Oh come on, he is not!" Stacy cried. "He's so into you! How can you not see that? Wasn't he just in here looking after Paige? If he was only thinking of himself, he would've left her in here on her own."

"He was only sitting with her 'cause Bubba asked him to when his match was called early," Pixie explained, trying to prove Stacy wrong.

Stacy shook her head. "Then how come I saw Jeff offering to do it?"

Pixie looked at her. "He told me that Bubba asked him to do it."

"I heard him Pix, he offered. How self-centered is that?"

The show had finished and Pixie and Paige were getting ready to leave. Pixie made sure that she had everything and picked up her gym bag. She opened the door and Paige went out in front of her. Pixie walked out and right into someone. She fell to the floor, the other person falling with her. They landed with a thud and heard Paige giggling next to them. Pixie blew a piece of her brown hair out of her face and opened her eyes. She saw a pair of undeniably amazing green eyes looking back at her. She smiled a little, but then realized who it was.

"Get off me Hardy boy," she snapped.

The green eyes stopped twinkling and turned a shade duller. He got up and let Pixie get off the ground. When she looked at him he had a smile on his face. She had to admit, Stacy was right - he did have a cute smile. Pixie shook her to clear it, she wasn't supposed think of him like that, she hated the dude.

"Sorry about that," he said.

"Yeah well, watch where you're going the next time," she replied irritably.

She picked up her bag and took Paige's hand and walked off. Jeff chuckled as he heard Paige telling Pixie what had happened.

"Mommy, you falled!"

Pixie sat up in her bed. Some asshole was playing music loudly at.she checked her watch.2am. She had only just gotten Paige to sleep an hour earlier and was in no mood for this.

"I AM KID ROCK!"

Pixie sat for a few moments, hoping that the music would be turned off. Unfortunately, it only got louder. She jumped out of her bed and opened the door to her hotel room. She looked down the corridor and saw Bubba standing at his door.

"Who the fuck is playing that?" she asked.

He pointed down the hall. "Stevie Richards."

"Watch Paige for a moment?"

"No problem Pix."

Pixie walked down the hall to Stevie's door. She was in her pyjamas, and old wife-beater and a pair of shorts, but she didn't care. She banged on the door and waited. No one came. She pounded on it again and still got no answer. She waited until the break between the songs and knocked again. This time Stevie came to the door.

"What?" he asked.

"I have only just managed to get my daughter to sleep and I certainly don't need you and your music waking her up again, d'you mind turning it down so that half the state can't hear it?"

"Why should I?" he asked, beginning to get a crazed look in his eyes.

"Because if you don't, I'll get you kicked out of this hotel so fast that you won't have time to yell that you're Kid Rock," she told him.

"Am I supposed to be threatened by you little girl?" he asked mockingly.

"Richards, twenty bucks says that you are scared of me." She took a menacing step forwards and he quickly moved backwards quickly. "Keep the music down."

She faked a lunge at him and he dived onto his bed out of her reach. She smirked and walked back along to her room. Bubba was sitting at the bottom of her bed and looked up when she walked in.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

Pixie nodded. "Yep, it's all sorted."

"Good. Well, goodnight Pix."

"'Night Bubba."

He kissed her cheek and went back to his room.

Pixie settled back into her bed and was just about to fall asleep when.the fire alarm went off.

"An emergency has arisen within the building, please evacuate your rooms and assemble in the foyer. Thank you."

"Just great," Pixie grumbled.

She woke Paige and they quickly pulled on their sneakers and went down to the foyer where almost everyone was. There were only a few holidaymakers there with the hotel being taken up by the group of wrestlers.

"What's happening Mommy?" Paige asked, rubbing her tired eyes.

Pixie lifted her up into her arms. "It's just a fire drill sweetie, it's ok," she reassured her.

She looked around and saw Chris Jericho standing with Test and Stacy. She made her way over to them.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Pixie," they said.

"Hey there cutie," Stacy said to Paige.

"Hi 'tacy," she replied through a yawn.

"She is so adorable Pix," Stacy said. She turned to Test and Chris. "Isn't she gorgeous?"

They nodded. "She is," Chris said. He tickled her and she shied away giggling. He stuck his tongue out at her and she blew a raspberry at him.

"So where's the fire?" came a tired voice.

Pixie looked round and saw Christian and Jeff walking towards them. She rolled her eyes.

"In the kitchen we think," Test replied.

"What? So all the food's gonna be burned?" Christian exclaimed.

Pixie laughed. "Leave it to you to be worried about the food," she teased.

"Hey, a dude's gotta eat," he defended. "Especially a nine time tag team champion like me, ain't that right Paige?"

Paige giggled and nodded. "Has to eat all of his ventrables," she announced. "Eat them all up."

"Ventrables?" Chris asked, confused.

Paige nodded again. "Ventrables," she repeated.

"Vegetables," Pixie said.

A knowing look flashed across everyone's faces.

Paige shivered and cuddled closer to Pixie.

"Mommy it's cold," she complained.

"I know it is sweetie, it won't be long until we're back upstairs."

"Here, take this."

Jeff took his jacket off and held it out to her. Before Pixie had the chance to decline his offer, Paige had grabbed the jacket and wrapped it around herself.

Pixie gave a half smile. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"Told you he was into you," Stacy whispered.

"He is not," Pixie replied.

Stacy just smiled and shook her head. "Keep saying that, maybe one day you'll believe it."

"Believe what?" Test asked, only picking up that part of the conversation.

"What? Oh it's nothing, just Pixie being Pixie," Stacy replied.

The intercom crackled and a voice came through. "Due to the extent of the fire, we are unable to allow you to return to your rooms at the moment. We are sorry for any inconvenience that has been caused."

"For goodness sake, how am I supposed to get her to sleep now?"

Pixie sat down against the wall and pulled Paige onto her lap. She rested her head against her shoulder and yawned sleepily.

"I'm tired Mommy," she whispered.

Pixie sighed. "I know you are sweetie. Try and get to sleep here, ok?"

Paige nodded a little and closed her eyes.

An hour later.

"Pixie, they're letting us back to our rooms to get clothes," Bubba said. "We gotta come back down though. You want me to get ya anything?"

Pixie nodded. "Can ya get me a pair of pants and my purse and cell phone?" I asked, handing him my room key.

"No problem, what about Paige?"

"Um.pants and a t-shirt," I replied,

Bubba nodded. "Won't be long."

Him and everyone else disappeared up to their rooms leaving Pixie and Paige alone in the foyer. Alone, all except Eric Bischoff and Jeff. God she needed to pee badly. She looked down at Paige. She was awake.

"Sweetie, I have to go to the toilet," she said quietly.

"I don't wanna go."

"Paige, honey, you aren't staying here on your own."

"I'll watch her."

Both Pixie and Paige looked up. Jeff Hardy was offering his services as babysitter again. Pixie wasn't too sure. She hated the guy after all. Then again, she was ready to burst if she didn't get to the bathroom. Her other option was leaving her with Bischoff and she's rather chew her own arm off than do that.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Jeff nodded. "It's no trouble," he said.

"Well ok, thanks."

She stood up and Paige moved to Jeff's side, still wearing his jacket.

"I won't be long."

She went to the bathroom and did her business. She washed her hands and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her shoulder length curly brown hair was a total mess and her dark brown eyes were looking a little bloodshot. She splashed some water on her face, but that only added to making her look sleep deprived. She couldn't help but wonder why Jeff had done a sudden about turn and started being helpful to her.

'Maybe Stacy's right,' she thought.

She laughed out loud at the thought. It was ridiculous that he would think of her like that.wasn't it?

Pixie went back to the foyer and found Jeff getting Paige dressed. She had to admit, he was great with her and Paige seemed to like him, which was always good. Bubba was sat next to them talking to D'Von and Spike about baseball.

"Pixie, here's your stuff," he said, handing her, her things.

"Thanks Bubba, you're a star," she said gratefully.

He smiled. "No problem honey." He turned back to Spike and D'Von and continued their conversation.

Pixie went over and sat on the other side of Jeff.

"Mommy, aren't you going to get dressed?" Paige asked as Jeff pulled her t- shirt over her head.

Pixie nodded. "In a little minute," she replied.

"You can go now if you want," Jeff said. "I don't mind sitting with Paige a while longer."

Pixie looked at him. "Are you sure? I mean, don't you wanna go to your room for your stuff?"

Jeff shook his head. "Nah, I got changed before I came down."

"Well, if you're sure."

"I am," he said. "Go ahead."

She got up and ruffled Paige's blonde hair. "Won't be long sweetie."

"'K Mommy."

"So do you believe me now?"

Pixie whirled around.

Stacy smiled at her. She was standing beside on of the cubicle doors in the bathroom.

"Believe you about what?" she asked. Like she didn't know what she was talking about.

"You know fine well. About Jeff."

Pixie sighed. "Look Stace, all he's doing is sitting with Paige, nothing major."

"It is for him. I mean, look at all he's done to you since you came here. The hair dye in your shampoo, locking you out of your hotel room, the comments and remarks and now he wants to help you out?"

"It doesn't mean anything," Pixie said.

"So why do you seem so unsure?" Stacy asked.

Pixie paused. Why was she unsure? It made no sense; she had gone from hating him to being grateful to him to questioning if she liked him in the space of, what, seven hours?

"I think I like him Stace," she whispered.

Stacy's mouth dropped open. Had she heard her right?

"You like him?"

Pixie shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, God, I've hated him for so long but tonight I've seen a totally different side to him."

She took her shorts off and pulled on the sweatpants Bubba had brought her. She fixed the waistband and looked up at Stacy.

"Come and look," she said.

She went to the door and opened it just wide enough for her and Stacy to see out. Pixie pointed over to where Jeff and Paige were sitting.

"Look at them," she said. "He's great with her.

Stacy had to admit he was great with Paige. They were playing some sort of game and it looked like Jeff was letting Paige win. They were having a great time.

"He's been so nice since we came back from the arena but I'm a little.well, suspicious, I guess."

"Suspicious?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Why is he being so nice? There must be a reason, I just don't know what it is."

"Maybe he likes you," Stacy said.

"Stace, don't start with that."

"I'm just saying." She opened the door and walked out. She looked back at Pixie. "Maybe he does."

Pixie held the door open and leaned against it.

'God,' she thought. 'This is going way too fast. Just because he's being nice and helping me out by sitting with Paige for a while doesn't mean to say that he likes me. He might just be feeling bad about being an asshole towards me for the past eighteen months.'

She looked out at him and Paige, he saw her and smiled over at her.

'Then again, maybe he does.'


	2. Chapter Two Out Of Reach

A/N: Hey everyone

A/N: Hey everyone!! Thank u for all the reviews and I hope you all like the story. Um.what else? . Oh yeah, I don't own anything worth having except all my cd's and you can't have them coz I love my music too much to give them away lol. I wish I owned Jeff Hardy but I don't so there ya go. On with the story!!

Chapter Two - Out Of Reach 

Jeff woke with a start. He looked around, trying to find his bearings. He was on a plane along with the rest of the Raw brand superstars. He was sat next to Stacy Keibler and next to her was Test. He heard a quiet giggle and looked at the seat in front of him to see Paige Harper looking over the back of her seat at him. She giggled again and blinked her blue eyes at him.

"Paige honey, sit down before you fall back."

Jeff smiled. That would be Pixie Harper, ever protective of her daughter. Paige was four years old and the cutest little girl in the world. She had big blue eyes and curly blonde hair. She had little dimples in her cheeks that showed when she was smiling. She was adorable and the whole company loved her, with very few exceptions. Her mother, however, was a slightly different story. Pixie was tall with shoulder length curly brown hair and brown eyes. Like Paige, Pixie also had dimples that showed when she smiled and she had made a whole load of great friends during the time that she had been with the company but, as with every professional wrestler, she had made a few enemies as well. The guys loved her, well, the ones with a pulse and good eyesight did. Jeff was no exception, he had the hots for her, there was no denying that but Pixie had never felt the same way. To hide his feelings, Jeff had acted like he hated her. In other words, he had been an asshole, a complete asshole. He would have carried on too, but Stacy had called him on it. She knew that he liked Pixie and convinced him to be nicer, claiming it would alter Pixie's opinion of him. He had agreed and, to his great surprise, it seemed to be working. Since the night before when they had been confined to the hotel foyer during a fire, Pixie had been friendly to him, even more so when he had helped with her bags at the airport check in. Paige giggled again, bringing him out of his thoughts. He smiled at her and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Paige, sit down or you'll fall back."

"Mommy I'm ok," Paige replied.

"Paige just sit down will you?"

She nodded and waved at Jeff before disappearing to sit down.

"She's cute, huh?"

Jeff looked round at Stacy. She had a grin on her face and a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"She is, yeah."

"She looks a lot like Pixie," she commented.

Jeff nodded. "Yeah."

He didn't want to say too much because Pixie could probably hear them talking and any bits that she missed, Stacy would probably tell her later.

"You aren't very talkative today," Stacy said. It was more of a question than a statement.

"I'm tired," he replied by way of explanation.

"Yeah, it was a long night. Mind you, you and Pixie looked pretty close on that sofa."

Jeff sighed and closed his eyes. He should have seen that one coming.

"It was a small sofa," he shrugged.

Stacy gave a small laugh. "Nu-uh, no way, you don't get out of it that easily Jeff."

"Get out of what that easily?" asked a voice.

They both looked to the seat in front of them. Jeff was glad of the interruption but cringed when Stacy blurted out what they had been talking about.

"I'm trying to find out who Jeff here has the hots for," she told her cheerily.

Pixie smiled and looked at Jeff. "So who do you have the hots for?"

He didn't know what to say. Tell the truth or tell a few white lies?

"You don't know her," he lied.

"Try me."

He had to think quick. What the Hell was he supposed to say?

"Well, she's blonde with straight hair and blue eyes."

"Does she have a name?" Stacy asked.

"I'd rather not say," he said.

"Come on Jeff, just tell us."

He shook his head and looked at Pixie. "I'm just gonna say that she's very sweet and beautiful, just a little out of reach."

"I told you he didn't like me."

Stacy looked up at her best friend and sighed. She was in for a tough time of it trying to convince Pixie that Jeff really did like her, but she was definitely the woman for the job. After all, she was a marketing director for Test. If she could sell the Testicles gimmick, she could sell anything.

"What did you expect him to do? Just come straight out and say 'Yeah Pixie, I'm totally into you.'?"

"Stacy, I don't care, he doesn't like me that way," she stated.

"How can you be so sure?" Stacy questioned.

"The girl he described was the exact opposite of me! She's got blonde hair, I've got brown, she has blue eyes, mine are brown and her hair is straight, mine is curly."

"Don't you think that's a little strange?"

"What?"

"He's described someone who is the exact opposite of you, he's described someone like Trish Stratus."

Pixie shook her head. "Trish has brown eyes."

Stacy waved her hand. "You know what I mean. Trish and Jeff are history; they're nothing more than friends. I think he only described her so that you wouldn't suspect."

"Suspect what?"

"That he likes you!" Stacy cried, exasperated. Why wasn't she getting it?

"Look, can we change the subject? I'm not spending this time arguing over who the Hardy Boy has the hots for," Pixie said.

"Fine," Stacy said. "We'll talk about something else." Then, under her breath, she mumbled "But he is totally into you."

"Jeff, will my Mommy be back soon?" Paige asked.

"She won't be too much longer, she just went to see Stacy for a while," he replied. "Why, don't you like me or something?"

Paige giggled and shook her head. "You're not telling my Mommy the truth."

Jeff looked at Paige feeling slightly confused. "What are ya talking about sweetie?"

"When you said that you had nothing else to do," Paige said. "But you needed to find Shawn."

Jeff looked at the little girl, wondering if Stacy had put her up to this.

"That wasn't anything important sweetie," he lied. In actual fact, it was. He really needed Pixie get back soon so that him and Shawn could get their tag team angle sorted out. "Anyway, I'd rather spend time with my favourite girl than Shawn Michaels."

At that compliment, Paige beamed at him, obviously happy with what Jeff thought of her.

"Well, I would too," she said. "And you is my favourite wrestle man," she added, planting a kiss on his cheek and wrapping her arms around his neck for a hug.

He smiled at her show of affection, which was normally reserved for people close to Pixie.

"She must like you," came a voice from the doorway.

They both looked round and Paige's face lit up when she saw who it was.

"Test!" she yelled, jumping down from Jeff's arms and running into Test's.

"Hey there Munchkin, how ya doin'?"

"I'm good, Jeff's lookin' after me for a while."

"Cool." He turned to Jeff. "Do you know where Stace is?"

Jeff shrugged. "All I know is that Pix went to see her around ten minutes ago."

Test sighed. "I can't find her anywhere. She wasn't in catering, our dressing room, make up or wardrobe."

"Did you try the Women's locker room?" Paige asked from the chair she now occupied.

"A little while ago, sweetie," he replied.

She stood up and beckoned for them to do the same.

"Well let's go and try again," she said, pulling them along by the bottom of their t-shirts.

They walked along at a leisurely pace and were approaching the locker room when they heard shouting coming from inside it.

Paige stopped walking and wouldn't move, her eyes wide. She looked scared to death and was near tears. Test noticed this and picked her up in his arms.

"What's wrong Munchkin?" he asked.

"Daddy," she whispered.

Test and Jeff looked at each other, unsure about what they should do.

"Sweetie, what are you talking about?" Test asked, starting to be worried by the little girl's behaviour.

Paige didn't reply, instead she was staring at the door to the locker room. She was clutching Test's t-shirt in her hands and didn't seem like she was going to be letting go any time soon.

"I'll go see what's going on," Jeff said.

He opened the door and had a title belt whiz past his head, missing him by a few inches. He heard a scream; unsure of who it came from. The locker room was a mess; it looked like a war zone. Pixie was nearest him and Victoria was across the room from them. Stacy, always the peacekeeper, was in the middle, keeping them separated. Victoria had a crazed look in her eyes and was yielding a steel chair in the air.

Jeff looked back at Test and saw that he was comforting a crying Paige.

"Take her to Bubba and you come back here," he told him.

"What's happened?" Test asked.

Jeff shrugged. "I don't know. There's been a fight."

Test nodded and walked back to find Bubba.

As Jeff turned back to the locker room, Pixie launched herself past Stacy and attacked Victoria, fists flying. She tackled Victoria down to the floor and punched her repeatedly. Stacy tried to pull her away but Pixie just shrugged her off. Victoria managed to push Pixie off of her and pushed herself up off the ground. She ran at Pixie but Stacy got herself in between them both. Victoria hauled back and punched her, leaving Pixie to grab Victoria by the hair. On seeing that Stacy had been nearly knocked out, Jeff stepped in and pulled Pixie away from Victoria.

"What the Hell is going on here?" he yelled.

"She started it," Victoria said sullenly.

Pixie was struggling to break free from Jeff's grip but he held on tight. Who knew what might happen if he let her go.

"I'm gonna get you, you bitch," she spat. "I'll get you."

Victoria smirked. "And my little dog too?" she mocked.

"Shut your mouth," Jeff said.

"What happened?" Test asked as he walked in. he saw Stacy trying to stand up and immediately went to her. "Who hit her?" he asked, looking at Jeff.

Jeff and Pixie sent accusing glares at Victoria, who backed away from them.

"I'll deal with you later," Test said, and he helped Stacy out of the room.

Pixie again tried to get away from Jeff but he just tightened his arms around her waist.

"Let me go Jeff!" she yelled. "Let me go!"

"Pix, calm down," he said. "We're gonna go back to your locker room."

With a sigh, she stopped struggling against him. It wouldn't do any good anyway, he'd made up his mind that she wasn't gonna be brawling with Victoria.

"Fine," she said. With one last look at Victoria, she let him lead her out of the room.

She noticed that he kept his arm around her waist but she didn't say anything about it. He had a calming effect on her, much like her daughter did. She leaned in against him and felt him squeeze her a little. She smiled slightly, wondering how things between them had changed so fast. Literally overnight. He had gone from being an asshole to being her friend and she had gone from being a Grade A bitch towards him to having totally different feelings about him.

They got to her locker room and she sat down on the sofa. Her jaw was hurting from where Victoria had punched her and her own fist was a little sore from punching Victoria.

Jeff sat on the little coffee table in front of the sofa and looked at her.

"What was all that about?" he asked.

"Nothing," she lied. "We just had a disagreement and she pissed me off." She looked around the room. "Where's Paige?" she asked.

"She's with Bubba," Jeff replied. "She heard y'all fighting, y'know. She was scared out of her wits Pix."

Pixie looked at him with wide eyes. "Oh God, she was right," she gasped.

Just as Jeff was going to ask about who was right, there was a knock at the door and Bubba poked his head round the door.

"I thought I'd better let you know, Bischoff's heard about your little spat with Victoria and he's on the warpath," he said.

Pixie sighed. She knew she was probably going to end up being fired for this. Either that or he'd set Three Minute Warning on her. Or he'd put her in a degrading match like the Thanksgiving match he'd put Trish Stratus and Stacy in, just for not giving Rosey and Jamal a date.

"Is Paige with you?" she asked, wanting to see her daughter.

Bubba shook his head. "She's with Terri and her little girl. She said that she'll look after her until you've got all this sorted out."

"Thanks Bubba," Pixie said. "Be careful during your match ok?"

"I'm always careful, Pix. I'll see you guys later."

"See ya Bubba," Pixie replied.

"Yeah," Jeff said. "See ya later."

Bubba looked at Pixie again, then left.

"Wonder what Bischoff's got to say," Jeff mused. He looked over at Pixie, who was now biting her nails nervously.

"He's gonna humiliate me," she told him.

"What are ya talking about? Who's gonna humiliate you?" he asked.

"Bischoff," she replied.

"Why would he do that?"

"Because I fought with Victoria. He did it to Trish and Stacy last year, remember?"

Jeff shook his head. "That may have been one of the times I was suspended," he replied. "Why, what happened?"

"Rosey and Jamal hit on Trish and Stace and when they refused to go out with them, they got pissed and went to Bischoff."

"And what'd he do?"

"He put them in a Thanksgiving food fight type match. It was awful Jeff they were so embarrassed. It was degrading."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he won't do that. Mr. McMahon's been keeping an eye on him, Bischoff doesn't have that much power anymore."

"Even so," she shrugged. "I couldn't bear it if Paige saw me in a match like that. What would she think? And my Dad and brothers. And my sister, how could I explain that to them?"

"You won't have to," he assured her. "We'll think of something."

She seemed near tears and Jeff so badly wanted to reach over and hug her, but didn't because he was unsure as to how she would react to it.

"You promise?" she asked, a slight waver in her voice.

Jeff nodded and patted her hand, smiling reassuringly.

"I promise."

She smiled weakly in response.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Ah, Miss Harper, I've found you at last."

Pixie clenched her fists at the sound of the voice, knowing who it was before she turned around.

"What do you want Mr. Bischoff?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"I've come to talk to you about your backstage altercation with Victoria," he said with a smirk.

"What about it?"

"I've decided on your punishment."

"Can't wait to hear what you've come up with this time," she muttered sarcastically.

"I'm putting you in a new angle," he told her.

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "That's it?" she asked.

He laughed a little. "You didn't let me finish. I'm putting you in a new angle.with Jeff Hardy."

Pixie stared at him. This could not be happening.

"I've notified Jeff of the changes and thy are effective immediately."

He laughed again and walked away, leaving her to gather her thoughts and process what had just happened.

"Hey there Pix!" called a cheerful voice.

She looked up and smiled at the blonde Diva walking towards her.

"Hey Trish, what's up?"

Trish shrugged. "Same old same old." She pointed in the direction that Bischoff had walked. "What did he want?"

Pixie rolled her eyes. "Letting me know what my punishment is."

"For fighting with Victoria?"

"Yeah, does the whole company know about that?"

Trish laughed a little. "Probably. Stacy was on the Phone to Torrie earlier, so everyone on SmackDown probably knows."

"God, they're gonna think I'm a psycho now," Pixie wailed.

"Well at least ya fit in around here," Trish pointed out. "So what's your punishment?" she asked curiously.

Pixie sighed and sat up on an equipment box.

"He's putting me in a new angle with Jeff," she told her.

Trish's eyes widened. "But you don't even like the guy!" she exclaimed.

"It ain't so bad anymore, we're managing to get along. I don't think Bischoff knows that though. Probably put us together to piss me off."

Trish nodded. "Sounds like something he would do. I will say this, though. You're a lucky girl, the guy is a great kisser."

Pixie laughed. "Trust you to think of it from that point of view."

"Just bein' honest," she said. She looked at her watch. "I'd better get going, I was supposed to be getting my hair done, like, an hour ago."

Pixie nodded and gave her friend a hug. "I'll see ya later Trish."

"Yeah, take care Pix."

"You too hun."

With a smile and a wave, Trish was off.

Pixie got up and walked into the catering hall. She was standing at the juice machine putting her money in when she felt a pair of arms around her waist.

"Hey there cutie," someone whispered in her ear.

She turned around and her mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Randy!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him.

Smiling, he hugged her back glad to see his friend.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned. "Shouldn't you be at home resting?"

"I've been cleared to start working out again and what better place to train than on the road with my buddies?"

Pixie smiled. "That's great Randy, we missed ya round here. Well, Trish did anyway."

"Trish?" he asked. "As in Trish Stratus?"

"You sound shocked Mr. Orton," Pixie teased.

"I am. I didn't think she would.wow." He looked at Pixie. "You think I have a chance with her?" he asked uncertainly.

She picked up her drink and they sat down at a table.

"Is the sun gonna rise in the morning?" she asked. "Of course you have a chance with her! Anyone can see that she has the hots for you. And anyone can see that you feel the exact same way about her."

Randy's face reddened and he ducked his head shyly.

"You should go for it sweetie, what harm can it do?"

He shrugged and said nothing.

"Go for it. If you don't, you'll always regret it and wonder 'what if.?'"

"Is she here tonight?" he asked.

Pixie nodded. "She was headed to the hair and make up room when I saw her, if you hurry you'll catch her in there," she said.

Randy smiled and hugged her. "Thanks Pix, you're the best."

"Thank me on y'all's wedding day!" she called as he jogged away to find Trish.

He turned and waved and she gave him the thumbs up. She sincerely hoped that everything worked out for them, she didn't know of two people her who were more suited to each other than Trish and Randy were. Sure, on screen Randy was an asshole, but off screen he was such a sweetheart. Everything would be just fine between him and Trish.

"So how do you know that we're gonna end up in a relationship on screen?" Jeff asked.

"It's simple Jeff," Pixie replied. "It's happened to everyone else that's been paired together."

Jeff cocked his head to the side, silently inviting her to go on and continue.

"Matt and Lita - put in a team and ended up together. Chyna and Chris Jericho."

"That was ages ago," Jeff interjected.

"Doesn't matter, it happened so it counts." She carried on giving examples, counting them off on her fingers and she did so. "Bubba and Trish, you and Trish, twice might I add? Molly Holly and Spike Dudley, Stacy and Test and Victoria and Stevie Richards." She looked over at him. "You want me to go on?" she asked.

He shook his head. Her point had been well and truly made. He shrugged, not quite knowing what to say. He wasn't too bothered by the fact that he might have to kiss her, quite the opposite. He knew Bischoff saw it as a punishment for Pixie but Jeff saw it as some sort of indirect reward for all the good deeds he had ever done. And hey, if it kept Pixie from being set upon by Three Minute Warning he was all for it.

"You're looking at this from entirely the wrong perspective Pixie," he said. "If it gets the ratings up, it means more money in our pockets and you know that's always a good thing."

Pixie sighed and slumped down on the sofa in her locker room.

"I guess you're right," she said.

"Of course I'm right. And, you ain't gotta be in one of them bra and panties matches of get beaten up by Rosey and Jamal either."

He gave her a smile but she just looked at him.

"God, I'm gonna have to be your girlfriend for this stupid storyline," she moaned.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," he muttered, feeling a little dejected.

"It's not that Jeff, it's just, Paige is gonna see it and she won't understand 'cause she's so young." She looked up at him. "I don't want her to get confused by it all."

Jeff smiled. "Don't worry, we'll explain it all to her before anything happens. Both of us will." He nodded. "She's a smart kid, she'll understand."

Pixie smiled at him. "Thanks Jeff. I'm glad I'm doing this with you and not someone like Lance Storm, I don't think I could handle that."

Jeff laughed a little. "I'm glad it's me and you too Pix, we're gonna have some fun with this." He stood up. "I'd better go, I told my Dad I'd call him tonight."

"Oh ok. I'll see ya later then."

"Yeah, see ya." He walked to the door and turned back to look at her. "And Pixie?"

"Yeah?"

"That list of people you mentioned earlier, you are aware that they ended up in a relationship off screen as well aren't ya?"

He left, allowing her to think about his last question. Maybe he meant that there was a pretty good chance of them getting together somewhere down the line.

'Would that be such a bad thing?' she asked herself.

They might end up getting married. Mrs. Pixie Hardy. That didn't sound too bad. The only way anything would happen would be if she let anything happen. The likelihood of that didn't seem too great. Then again, never say never. He was a sweet guy and she was growing to like him more with the more time she spent with him. Getting together with him wouldn't be such a bad thing.

"No," she decided. "Wouldn't be a bad thing at all."

A/N: Well, that's another chapter done. Let me know if you like it and ideas for later in the story are always welcome, just leave them in a review. Oh yeah, can someone let me know what colour John Cena's eyes are? I need it for another fic I'm writing. Thank you loads. Big hugs and kisses for everyone and I'll see ya for the next chapter!!


	3. Chapter 3 Sweetie

Chapter Three – Sweetie

Chapter Three – Sweetie

"Terri, thank you so much for looking after Paige for me," Pixie said gratefully. "I really appreciate it."

"Hey no problem. She's a little angel," the blonde replied with a smile.

Pixie smiled at her and picked up her bag. "I'd better get going. You want a ride back to the hotel?"

Terri shook her head. "I got a rental car," she replied. "Thanks anyway."

"No problem. I'll see ya later."

"Bye Pix." She waved at Paige. "See ya soon Paige."

Paige smiled and waved. "Bye bye," she replied. "Bye Dakota!" she called.

"Bye!"

Pixie took Paige's hand and they walked out to the parking lot to their rental car. She put her bag in the back seat and got Paige buckled up before getting in and driving the short distance back to the hotel.

On arriving at the hotel, Pixie noticed that Paige had fallen asleep during the journey. She got out the car and jogged around to Paige's side. She reached into the back seat and grabbed her bag and shouldered it. She quickly got Paige out of her seat and scooped her up into her arms. She stirred a little, but settled down and stayed asleep. Pixie walked into the hotel and towards the lift where someone tapped her lightly on the shoulder. She turned around and saw Test standing smiling at her. The elevator doors opened and they both stepped into it, Test pushing the button for their floor. Pixie looked at him and wondered what was wrong with him. He looked…troubled and seemed to be contemplating something. He looked round at her and opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it and closed it again. He sighed and dug his hands down into the pockets of his jeans. The doors opened and a 'ping' sounded, signalling that they had reached their floor. They walked out and went towards their respective rooms. As Pixie reached hers, she reached her free arm out and grabbed Test, preventing him from walking any further. He stopped and looked at her, wondering what was going on. She opened the door to hers and Paige's room. She nodded for him to go in and he followed after her. He looked around and walked over to a chair, removing the Barbies before sitting down. The room was littered with Paige's toys, colouring books, crayons and dolls. Pixie moved some of them off one of the beds and onto one of the other chairs before laying Paige down and pulling the duvet up to her chin. She gently kissed her daughter's forehead and brushed her blonde curls away from her little face. With a small smile, she turned and sat down.

"So," she said. "What's bothering ya, big guy?"

He sighed a little before deciding to tell Pixie what he was planning on doing. Should he just come right out and tell her? Or should he sound her out first? Sound her out, he decided.

"How long have you known Stacy?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"Oh I've known her since just after Paige was born," she said. "Just under four years."

Test nodded slowly. "How long have we known each other?" he asked.

"About a year and a half. I met you on my first day working for this company."

He smiled, remembering how she had (unwittingly) walked into the main men's locker room after following directions for the "women's locker room" from her former tormentor, Jeff Hardy.

"Why?" she asked. "What's happening?"

"Well, me and Stace, we've been together for a long time now," he started.

Pixie nodded. They had gotten together just after she had started working for the WWE.

"And I really love her, so so much," he continued, smiling slightly.

She nodded again, wondering where this was leading to.

"I wanna ask her to marry me," he told her.

Pixie gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. Well that was totally unexpected. She ran over to him and hugged him.

"That is so great!" she cried.

"So you think I should ask her?" he asked.

Pixie nodded enthusiastically. "Of course I do!"

He nodded slowly and a huge smile spread across his face. "Ok," he said. "I'm gonna do it."

He stood up and hugged her again. "Thanks a lot Pixie."

She shrugged. "Hey, I didn't do anything."

"Yeah but still…thanks."

She smiled and nudged him towards the door. "Ok ok, you're welcome. Now go and get your girl."

She could hear knocking. Loud knocking. Was she dreaming or was there really someone knocking on her door? The noise persisted and she opened her eyes. She looked over to the other bed and saw that her little girl was still sound asleep. With a sigh, she pushed the warm duvet off of herself and swung her legs down onto the ground. Slowly she stood up and looked down at herself. She was wearing an oversized New York Yankees t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Not exactly her best outfit, but what did anyone expect at this time of the morning? Rubbing her eyes, she wearily shuffled to the door. She looked through the peephole and saw her best friend standing out in the hallway. Unlocking the door, she swung it open and glared out at Stacy.

"What?" she snapped.

Stacy's smile faded a little at Pixie's rudeness, but it soon reappeared.

"Look, I know its half past three in the morning and I'm really sorry for waking you up and getting you out of bed but I was too excited to wait until I saw you at the arena and I wanted you to be the first person to know."

Pixie stepped back and opened the door fully. "Well you'd better come in and tell me what all the excitement is."

The blonde walked in and practically skipped over to the chair, which, unbeknown to her, Test had sat on earlier that night.

Pixie sat in the middle of her bed and nodded slightly at Stacy.

"Well?" she prompted. "Am I allowed to know what's going on or are you gonna just sit there grinning like a Cheshire Cat?"

She reached over and switched a lamp on so that she could see better.

"Test…he, um, asked me…" she stammered.

"Come on woman," she urged, dying to know what went on when Test went back to the room he shared with Stacy.

"I'm getting married," she finally said excitedly. Smiling, she held her left hand out to show Pixie her ring, the diamonds sparkling in the light.

"Oh my God Stacy, I'm so happy for you!" Pixie cried, rushing over to hug her friend.

"Me too!" Stacy replied. "I don't think I've ever been this happy in my entire life!"

Pixie sat down on her bed again and smiled at Stacy.

"So how did he ask you?" she asked.

"He just came into the room, got down on one knee and asked me." She sighed, "I didn't think I was ready for marriage or anything, but when he asked me, I knew that all I wanted to do was spend the rest of my life with him."

Pixie smiled. She couldn't be any more ecstatic for her best friend than she already was. She had everything she wanted. Her career was flying high, she was getting married to the love of her life and she was totally happy and content with everything that she had.

"I have something to ask you as well," Stacy said.

"Sure, what is it?" Pixie asked.

"Well, we've known each other since Paige was a baby and you're my best friend Pixie." She smiled. "And I'd be so happy if you'd be my maid of honour at my wedding."

"Oh my God!" Pixie exclaimed. "Stacy I'd love to!"

"So you will?"

"Of course I will!"

They stood up and hugged each other in the middle of the room. Stacy stepped away and smiled brightly.

"I'd better get back to my room and let you get some sleep," she said.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow at the arena, right?"

Stacy nodded. "Definitely, I've got a few people to talk to when I get there."

"Ok, well see ya tomorrow," Pixie said.

"Goodnight Pix."

"'Night Stace," she replied, climbing back into bed as Stacy closed the door behind her as she left.

"Mommy?"

"What is it sweetie?"

"Can we go to the park today?" Paige asked. "It's sunny."

Pixie joined her daughter on the balcony of their room that overlooked the swimming pool. She was right, it was sunny. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the sun shone brightly.

"I wish we could sweetie, but I have to go to work."

The little girl's face turned sad and she sighed loudly. She walked into the room and climbed up onto her bed. She crawled under the covers and held them tight against her so that her mother couldn't pull them away from her.

Pixie sat down on Paige's bed and tried to move the duvet off of her child. Realising that Paige wasn't going to let go of them anytime soon she stood up and went into the bathroom. She hated dealing with Paige when she was in a huff, it was like trying to convince kids that Santa Claus wasn't real, they just wouldn't listen.

Pixie finished getting dressed and emerged from the bathroom, ready to tackle Paige's mood head on.

"Paige, come out from under that duvet."

"NO!" she yelled as a reply.

"Paige, I'm only going to say it once more," Pixie said calmly. "Come out from under that duvet."

She watched as Paige looked out at her before climbing down off the bed to stand next to it. She folded her arms across her chest and looked at her Mom sullenly.

'Jeez,' Pixie thought to herself, 'For a four year old, she sure does have some heavy mood swings.'

"Paige, you can't go in a huff just because you can't get what you want," she said. "Now, it ain't exactly a walk in the park, but we can walk to the arena if u want."

Paige dropped her arms to her sides and smiled slightly.

"Pixie smiled. "There's an ice cream in it for ya if you get a big smile on that pretty little face of yours."

That was all it took to get Paige back in a good mood and smiling again.

"That's better," her mother praised her. "Now come on, we'll get going."

She picked up both their sunglasses and handed Paige's to her. She put her own on and waited until Paige had put her's on before she went out into the hall. Paige reached up and held Pixie's hand.

"Let's go Mommy!" she cried. "To the awena!"

"Uh, Miss Harper?"

Pixie turned around when she heard her name.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Um, Mr Bischoff asked me to give this to you when you arrived," a black haired guy said, handing her a large A4 sized envelope.

"Oh, ok." She smiled at the guy. "Thank you, um…?"

"Nick," he said.

"Ok, well thank you Nick. You new here?" she asked. "It's usually a guy called Eddie that gives us these."

Nick nodded. "It's my first night."

Paige tugged on Pixie's hand impatiently. "Come on, Mommy."

"Ok sweetie, I'm just coming," Pixie said. She turned back and smiled at Nick. "I'd better go," she said. "Welcome to the crew."

"Thank you."

When Pixie and Paige entered their dressing room, Randy was already there, sitting on the bench.

"Hey there cutie," he said with a grin.

Pixie smiled. "Hey Randy. What brings you here?"

"I was passing by and I thought I'd come in and see my two best girls," he said.

Paige smiled and went over to give him a hug. He sat her up on his knee and kissed her head.

"I missed you Paige," he told her. " I think if I get injured again I'll have to take you home with me."

Paige looked at him with wide eyes. "Well me missed you too, but I don't wanna take you home."

Randy smiled. "Why's that honey?" he asked.

"Boys smell," she replied with a shrug.

He cast an amused glance at Pixie. "And who told you that sweetie?"

"Hey, you can blame Stacy for that one," she defended. "I had nothing to do with it."

Paige smiled sweetly and jumped down from his knee.

"It's not your fauwt Wandy," she said. "You is just born that way."

Pixie laughed and sat down next to Randy as Paige went to play with her teddy bear. Joe, she had called him, after her Grandad.

"Well I think you smell great," Pixie complimented. "A hell of a lot better than most of the guys around here do anyway."

Randy laughed a little. "Thanks…I think."

"No problem sweetie. Now, lets see what special surprises Bischoff has in store for us tonight."

She opened the envelope and pulled out the little pile of paper. There was the usual memo: 'Make this Raw a good one folks' from Mr McMahon, a picture of Eric Bischoff's smug face (always thrown in the trash), a backstage promos outline, an in-ring promos outline and…

"A match list," Pixie said, putting the rest of the paper to the side. "Ok, who d'you think'll win?"

Even though the match pairings were predetermined, the outcome depended on the wrestlers. Each wrestler worked together to provide an angle which would capture the fans attention and possibly provide an avenue for a storyline. Everyone did their best to make sure that they didn't hurt their opponents and there were very rarely any severe injuries caused.

"Match One – Goldust v. William Regal."

"Ooo tough one. I think Regal might cheat, but I'm gonna go for Goldie."

"Ok. Match Two – Maven and Hurricane v. Chris Nowinski and Christian. It's an elimination match," she said.

"Uh, Hurricane and Maven," Randy said. "With Hurricane as the last man standing."

Pixie nodded. "I agree. Match Three – Stevie Richards and Victoria v. Jeff Hardy and…shit…"

"What's wrong?" Randy asked, concern in his eyes.

"The boss has started the angle tonight," she replied. "Stevie Richards and Victoria v. Jeff Hardy and Pixie."

"Well I'm rootin' for ya the whole way." He smiled at her, "I got your back."

Pixie smiled. "Thanks Randy."

She set the match list to the side and picked up the promo outlines. After looking through them, she put them to the side aswell.

"No promos for me," she said happily.

That suited her just fine. It meant she could spend more time with Paige and prove Victoria wrong about what she had said.

"You want me to sit with Paige while you're out for your match?" Randy asked.

"Would you?"

"Yeah sure I will."

"That would be such a great help," Pixie said.

He smiled. "That's what I'm here for."

Jeff and Pixie were walking to the curtain, ready for their match. As Randy had predicted, The Hurricane and Maven had won their match, but it was Maven who had been the last man standing.

"Jeff, can Paige and I catch a ride back to the hotel with you tonight?" Pixie asked as they walked along.

"Sure," he replied. "I'm leaving right after the match though."

"Ok that's cool. Thanks," she said, smiling up at him. "It's just, we walked here today since it was so nice out."

Jeff nodded, remembering how sunny it had been when he got out of bed that morning.

They reached the gorilla position and stood waiting until they got the signal to go out. Pixie stood stretching her arms out a little whereas Jeff stood still, staring straight ahead, silent and focused.

"Oh look who it is," called a sneering voice from behind them.

Pixie looked back and saw Victoria and Stevie walking towards them.

"Where's your little girl Pixie?" Victoria called. "Backstage with yet another wrestler looking after her?"

Pixie clenched her fists, her jaw set. She knew her situation wasn't perfect but she didn't need anyone passing judgement on it.

"Ignore her," Jeff said, coming to stand next to her. He had a fairly good idea that these comments about Pixie's parenting had caused the fight in the locker room the other day. Pixie couldn't get in another fight unless she wanted to find herself without a job.

"You're a terrible mother to that kid!" Stevie shouted.

It hit a nerve and Jeff put his arm around Pixie to stop her walking back and hitting Stevie with a right hook. He could see tears in her eyes and it took everything in him to stop himself from going and punching Stevie himself.

"Don't worry Pix," he said softly. "We'll get them in the ring."

There was a burst of purple and pink glitter confetti from either side of the ramp and then the arena went dark. The ramp lit up and there was another burst of glitter, this time from the top corners of the Titantron, as POD's 'Boom' blasted from the speakers.

"Boom! Here comes the boom!"

Pixie came out and stood at the top of the ramp, one hand raised in the air. She waved to the fans as she walked down to the ring. Stopping at the bottom of the ramp, she took her championship belt off and got up onto the ring apron. She raised her belt in the air and then got into the ring. She raised her hand in the air again and glitter shot up from each of the four ring posts. The fans went crazy, cheering and shouting her name.

"This match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first, from Manhattan, New York, weighing in at 175lbs, Pixie!"

Pixie's music came to an end and Jeff's started. He came out onto the stage and his t-shirt glowed as the black light shone on it. The females in the crowd were screaming as he came further out onto the stage. He moved to the beat of his music and walked down to the middle of the ramp. Turning to his left, he saluted the crowd then saluted the portion of the crowd on his right. He ran down the rest of the ramp and slid into the ring. He stood up and jumped up onto one of the turnbuckles. He saluted the fans and danced to his music a little more.

"And her tag partner, from Cameron, North Carolina, weighing in at 218lbs, Jeff Hardy!"

The females screamed some more and Jeff jumped down from the turnbuckle, running and jumping onto the second rope of the one diagonally opposite from him. He saluted the fans again and raised his hands, forming them into his famous guns. He brought them down in front of his face, getting off of the turnbuckle as his music stopped.

'All The Things She Said' started and Victoria and Stevie Richards walked out. Victoria scowled at the crowd as they greeted the team with boos and jeers. Stevie didn't seem too bothered by it and was paying more attention to his opponents in the ring.

Lillian didn't get the chance to announce their arrival as they stormed into the ring and made her clear out. The crowd booed again, but they were unfazed by it. The referee managed to get in between both teams and kept them apart.

"Keep it clean, everyone," he said, looking at each of them in turn. "Any funny business and I'll disqualify you. Understand?"

They each nodded and Jeff went to one of the corners, claiming it as his and Pixie's. He went out onto the ring apron and Stevie did the same opposite him, leaving Pixie and Victoria to start the fight. The ref signalled for the bell and the match officially started. They locked up in the centre of the ring, both of them trying to gain the advantage over the other. Victoria won through and Irish Whipped Pixie into the corner, following through with a clothesline. Pixie stumbled out from the corner and walked into a dropkick from Victoria. She fell to the mat and looked up to the roof.

"Where's your little girl, Pixie?"

Remembering how Victoria had commented on her parenting, Pixie's blood boiled. She nipped up and ran at Victoria, knocking her into the turnbuckle as she attacked her with a flurry of left and right hands. She kicked her down to the ground and pulled her up by the hair. She whipped her into the ropes and as Victoria bounced back, Pixie caught her in a DDT. She quickly went for the cover and hooked her leg.

"1…2…"

No three came as Victoria kicked out. Pixie looked up at the ref, who simply shrugged. Sighing, Pixie stood up, making Victoria get up too as she yanked her up by her long black hair. She held onto her hair and looked at her, watching her wince as Pixie got a tighter grip on the hair.

"I gotcha now bitch," she hissed. "I'm a bad mother, huh? I'm a better mother than you'd ever be. Don't you dare ever mention my child again. With that, she let go of Victoria's hair and punched her hard, catching her square on the jaw. She fell to the mat and Pixie turned to Jeff, holding her hand out for the tag. He smiled and tagged in, ready for whatever they threw at him. Victoria had crawled over to Stevie at the other end of the ring and tagged him in. Pixie stepped through the ropes and stood on the ring apron to catch her breath. She looked into the ring just in time to see Stevie hit Jeff with a missile dropkick from the top rope. Victoria was shouting encouragement to him and he went with it, pulling Jeff up and whipping him against the ropes. Stevie ran against the opposite ropes and when they met in the middle, Jeff managed to get the clothesline on Stevie. They both collapsed to the mat, too exhausted to move.

"Come on Jeff!" Pixie yelled.

The ref started to count and had reached three when Stevie started to move. Victoria was reaching over the ropes trying to catch his hand so she could tag herself in. Pixie started pounding her fist on the top of the turnbuckle, trying to get the crowd behind Jeff. Sure enough, the crowd became much more lively and started to chant his name.

"Hardy! Hardy! Hardy! Hardy!"

"Let's go Jeff!" Pixie called. "We can do this!"

He was close to the corner, but not close enough for her to tag him. She stood up on the bottom rope and stretched over to tag his hand. The ref acknowledged it and stopped the count. Pixie quickly got in the ring and ran at Stevie, kicking down on his back before he got the chance to make the tag with Victoria. She continued to stomp on his back until he grabbed the bottom rope and the ref pulled her away. She ran at Victoria and knocked her off the apron and turned to go after Stevie. She felt herself being pulled back and realised that someone was pulling her by her hair. She saw the ref yelling at Jeff, who was trying to draw attention to the fact that someone else had become involved in the match. Pixie tried to turn around and see who her attacker was but she suddenly felt excruciating pain at her temple. Her vision blurred and she slumped against the ropes, then everything went dark.

A bell was ringing repeatedly. It stopped briefly, but restarted a few seconds later. This happened a few times before it finally stopped altogether. She could hear cheering and there were at least two people nearby who were yelling. She couldn't make out who it was but they sounded upset and angry and were definitely male.

"If you had stopped the match the first time she got hit this wouldn't have happened!" one of them shouted.

"I didn't see it the first time she got hit," the other one shouted back. "I can't call it if I don't see it!"

The second guy was probably a referee, but she still didn't know who the first guy was.

Her head was killing her. It felt like someone was using it as part of a drum kit and, God, did it hurt like Hell. She remembered being in a match. A match with Jeff against Victoria and Stevie.

'The other yelling guy must be Jeff,' she thought to herself.

Pixie tried to open her eyes but her eyelids felt too heavy.

Jeff and the referee were still arguing but a new, female, voice had joined in now.

"Guys, come on, arguing isn't going to change anything," the girl said rationally. "We should take her back to the locker room. Can you get the EMTs out here?"

"Sorry, I can't."

"What?!" someone exploded. "Why not?"

"Mr Bischoff told me not to before the match."

"Bischoff knew about this? He knew this was gonna happen?" Jeff yelled. "I'm gonna kill him!"

"Jeff, calm down," the girl said. "Test and I will go and see him. You take Pixie backstage and get her cleaned up."

A few seconds later, Pixie felt herself being lifted up and carried. She figured that the girl had been Stacy, who was always able to keep her cool when everyone else was in a panic. She tried to open her eyes again and, finding that she could, she looked around to find herself scooped up in Jeff's arms. He went through a doorway and they were in her locker room, where he lay her down on the sofa. He saw that she was awake and smiled slightly.

"Hey," he said. "We won our match."

Pixie winced as Jeff got to work cleaning up her cuts.

"Sorry," he said softly.

"I wonder where Randy and Paige are," she said.

"He took her for ice cream."

Pixie looked at Jeff. "Since when did you become psychic?"

"He left a note on the table," he told her, pointing over to it.

"Smartass," she laughed, poking her tongue out at him.

He smiled and continued cleaning her face up.

"So, what happened out there?" she asked.

"Jazz came to ringside," Jeff replied. "Sent by Bischoff, who had threatened to fire her if she didn't do what he told her to. She stuck around for a few minutes to make sure that you were ok."

"So did she hit me with…what was I hit with?"

Jeff shook his head. "Your title belt and no, Jazz didn't do it, that was Victoria."

"How many times did she hit me?" she asked. "My head is pounding."

"Well, you've got quite a few cuts and scratches on your face, and you're gonna have one hell of a bruise along your stomach."

"My stomach? Why?"

"Stevie, he…uh, him and Jazz, they attacked you with kendo sticks."

She lifted up the bottom of her top and saw thick red lash marks going across her stomach and round her sides.

"Shit," she whispered, her fingers lightly running over them.

Jeff put a band-aid over one of the cuts on her forehead and quickly moved onto the next one, cleaning the blood away. The ointment he was using stung her skin but she didn't complain about it, instead she was grateful that he had taken the time to help her when he could so easily have left her and gone back to his own locker room.

He put another band-aid over a cut and stood up.

"There, they're all clean," he said.

She smiled and helped him clear the first aid kit away. She put it back in the bathroom and when she came back out, Jeff was leaving.

"You going?" she asked.

He turned and nodded. "Yeah, I'd better go and get my stuff together. I'll come by when I'm ready to go."

"Ok no problem. I'll see you later then."

He was about to go out the door when she called on him.

"Jeff?"

He turned around again. "Yeah?"

"I really appreciate you helping me get back here and cleaning me up and stuff," she said. "Thank you sweetie."

He smiled and nodded then left. As he closed the door behind him, Pixie sat on the sofa and sighed. She absently ran her fingers over one of the scratches on her forehead and a sudden thought struck her. She frowned.

Had she just called him sweetie?


	4. Chapter 4 Secret Admirer

A/N: This fic was written years ago, so the characters that appear at the moment are all old and, for the most part, not with

A/N: This fic was written years ago, so the characters that appear at the moment are all old and, for the most part, not with the company anymore. As I get to the end of what I already have written, the characters will obviously become more updated. I'm not following any storylines from the time in this, I pretty much just made it up as I went along.

Chapter Four – Secret Admirer

Had she just called him sweetie?

A goofy grin spread across Jeff's face when he realised that, yes, she had. And all because he had been nice to her. If it hadn't been for Stacy telling him to be more friendly and less of an asswipe, they wouldn't even be on speaking terms. Nope, they would probably still be at the 'hurl foul mouthed abuse at each other' stage.

He went into his locker room and set about getting his things together so he could leave. Of course, he would have to go back to Pixie's locker room as he was taking her and Paige back to the hotel, but that didn't bother him. He knew that Pixie would only like him as a friend but the more time he got to spend with her the better. Paige was usually always there but he didn't mind, he loved spending time with the little girl.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of his cell phone ringing. He dug around in his holdall and upon finding the phone, answered it.

"Hello?"

"Jeff, it's Lita."

"Hey! What's up?" he asked, happy to hear from his friend.

"Nothing much, I'm watching Dallas reruns," she replied. "How are you?"

"I'm great. I'm just getting ready to leave the arena. I'm taking Paige and Pixie back to the hotel.

"Oh how is she?" Lita asked. "I saw what happened to her."

"She's ok. A few cuts and scratches on her face and arms, she's gonna have a huge bruise on her stomach from those kendo shots."

"Aww, poor girl," she sympathised. "What was Jazz doing out there?"

"Bischoff sent her," Jeff replied. "Apparently he set the whole thing up. He threatened to fire Jazz if she didn't come down and keep Pix distracted. So that let Victoria get her down with the belt and, well, you saw what happened after that."

He heard Lita tutting on the other end of the phone and smiled. She was cursing softly now. She had hated Bischoff from the day he started as the general manager for Raw and her hatred for him had grown when he proposed that she pose for Playboy.

"I really hate that guy," she said. "He treats the Divas on that show like fucking toys. Someone should give him a good kick in the nuts."

Jeff laughed. "As much as I would love to see that, I really don't think that anyone would do it. He's got everyone doing anything he wants them to, he's threatened to fire anyone who goes against him."

"Does McMahon know?" the redhead asked.

Jeff nodded even though Lita couldn't see him. "Yeah, but unless he's got proof, he can't do anything." He sighed. "He's made Pixie team with me for a new angle because of the fight with Victoria."

"Did you find out how that happened?"

"Nah, she didn't tell me but I think I might ask her about it," he said.

"Ok, well I'll let you go and I'll call you soon."

"Bye honey."

"Yeah, bye sweetie," he said, then hung up.

He put the phone back in his holdall then left his locker room to go back to Pixie's.

The plan had worked brilliantly. Sure, Jazz was a little reluctant to get involved at first, but the threat of losing her job had made sure that the job got done.

Bischoff smirked. The little bitch had fallen straight to the mat when Victoria hit her with the belt. Her head had split open then, with the second and third shots, the blood was positively pouring from her. She must have been totally knocked out because she didn't even flinch when Stevie and Jazz started on her with the kendo sticks. And her little partner Jeff could do nothing about it with the ref keeping him away from the girl. Of course, Stacy Keibler and Test had come to her rescue, which spoiled things a little but he would deal with them later. Oh yes, he would get his revenge. He couldn't complain though, his plan had worked as best as it could have. With any luck, she wouldn't show up for the house show the day after next. He had been forced by Vince McMahon to give everyone the next day off, and he hated it. He hated being nice to people, it meant people could find weaknesses. He had found Pixie's weakness - her daughter. The way she reacted to Stevie and Victoria's comments only served to prove that. He had also found Jeff Hardy's weakness – Pixie. His reaction to Pixie being attacked showed that his feelings towards her were more than just professional. Eric smiled. He could use these weaknesses to his own advantage. Of course, Pixie would probably figure out what was going on, she wasn't just a pretty face. He would be able to use it against Jeff though, he knew for a fact that guys could be pretty dumb when it came to the people they loved. They could never see what was staring them in the face. Women, however, always seemed to know. It must be in their genes or something.

He was unsure of what to do next. He had found their weak spots, but wasn't quite certain as to how he should exploit them. He had to be very careful with it. Pixie had already threatened to jump to SmackDown! And if she did, he would have to deal with a gloating and very smug Stephanie McMahon, which he never looked forward to. And if Pixie jumped to SmackDown!, who knew what Jeff would do? He had nothing keeping him on Raw, his brother and a lot of his friends were on SmackDown!, Pixie moving may just give him the push to switch shows.

Bischoff nodded slowly. Yes, this was a very delicate situation he had here. He would have to take special care that nothing got ruined. As long as everyone did what he asked of them, everything would be perfect. He had 3 Minute Warning, Chief Morely, Victoria and Stevie on his side and soon enough he would have more people to carry out his dirty work. Oh yes, everything would be perfect.

She was beautiful. Totally and utterly beautiful. He looked closer at the TV screen, watching as the girl waited in the ring while her tag partner came down the ramp. Her hair was loose and curly round her shoulders and her eyes had been lined with heavy black eyeliner. She was wearing a pair of blue cargo pants and a t-shirt with a cartoon image of herself as a pixie on it. She was wearing black wrestling boots with bright pink laces and he smiled. Pixie Harper never was the type of girl who faded into the background. For as long as he'd known her she had been bright and bubbly, always ready with a few cheeky one-liners.

He hadn't been able to watch the match live, he was travelling with the SmackDown! roster and had been delayed at the airport. Somehow, Stephanie had managed to get him a copy of the show tape and he had thanked her profusely. He liked to keep up with what was going on with his friends on the other show. It gave him a great conversation starter at the mixed pay per views.

He jumped as there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" he called. "It's open!"

He looked over to the door as it opened and Rey Mysterio came in.

"Hey man, what you doin'?" the little man asked.

He pointed to the TV with the remote. "Catching up on Raw," he replied.

"Cool, who's on?" Rey asked, sitting on the end of the bed.

"Pixie and Jeff Hardy against Victoria and Stevie Richards."

"Oh, well a few of us are going to a club, you wanna come?"

He thought about it and decided that he did. He nodded and went to get changed. He emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later and looked at the TV to see how the match was going. Concern flashed across his face as he saw what was happening to Pixie.

Rey noticed the taller man's reaction and chuckled.

"You have a crush on her, don't you?" he questioned.

The man looked down at him. "I do not, what are you talking about?"

Rey said nothing but noticed that his friend's face had turned red. He laughed as they left the hotel room.

"Dude! You have the hots for Pixie!"

"How's your stomach?" Jeff asked as he sat down on the chair in Pixie's hotel room.

"Sore," came Pixie's quiet reply. She was sprawled out on her bed, one of her arms over her eyes, the other hanging over the side of the bed.

Jeff frowned. He could have killed Stevie and Victoria for what they had done and he could have killed Eric Bischoff for orchestrating the whole thing and making Jazz an unwilling participant in it all.

He had helped Pixie take her bags up to her room since she was carrying a sleeping Paige and was unable to carry the bags aswell.

He cleared his throat and asked her the question that he had been thinking about since just before their match that night, when they had been waiting by the curtain.

"Pix, you know when you and Victoria had that fight in the locker room the other day?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Uh…what was it about?"

He heard her sigh and started to wish that he hadn't asked and had just kept his mouth shut.

She was silent for a good few minutes before she said anything.

"She said that I'm an unfit mother," she replied quietly.

Jeff was shocked. Pixie was one of the best mothers he knew and he didn't just think that because he fancied the pants off her.

"But that is so untrue!" he said in protest.

"That's what Stacy said."

She sat up and looked over at him.

"I know that my situation isn't exactly perfection," she said. "But it works and we make the best of it."

"Pix, you really shouldn't listen to what Victoria has to say. She's vindictive and bitchy and doesn't have a clue what she's talking about."

"There's a part of me that thinks she's right though," Pixie said.

"Why?" Jeff asked. "Honey, you're a great mom to Paige. God knows, she loves you more than anything."

"I know, but there's always someone else sitting with her in the locker rooms while I'm off getting in fights and arguing with Bischoff." She sighed. "She should have a father figure in her life. Someone who's more that just a wrestler that looks after her every once in a while. Someone who's more than just one of her Mom's friends."

"Haven't you ever thought about contacting her dad and telling him what you think?" Jeff asked.

Pixie shook her head forcefully. "No way. He left right before I went into labour. Said he couldn't deal with the responsibility. I mean, come on, I was only eighteen years old, did he honestly think that I could?"

"What age was he?"

"22. My brothers had always hated him." She laughed a little. "Needless to say, they hit the roof when they found out about him just picking up and leaving."

"So contacting him is totally out of the question?"

She nodded. "Definitely. He's only seen her once since she was born and, well, let's just say that it wasn't all happy families."

He smiled at her reassuringly. "Don't worry about it. Everything'll turn out just fine. You've always got us to help out with anything."

She smiled over at him and he noticed that a few tears had fallen from her eyes. He immediately went over to her and sat next to her on the bed.

"Sweetie, what are you crying for?" he asked. He quickly recapped everything he had just said and found no reason for her to be upset.

"I don't know," she replied, sniffling a little. "It's just…we've hated each other for so long and now we've barely been friends for more than a week and you're just being so nice about everything…" she trailed off and sighed. "It's just a bit weird."

Jeff smiled and put his arm around her. "I couldn't go around being a jerk all my life, could I?"

She laughed lightly and hugged him, holding on tight. Startled, he looked down at her, unsure of what to do. Hearing her sigh contentedly, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He leaned back against the bed's headboard and slowly, his eyes drooped shut.

When she woke up the next morning, she felt a pair of arms around her. She could smell the familiar scent of Cool Waters cologne and opened one eye. Her head was rested on a man's shoulder and she could feel his breath blowing softly against her hair. As she tried to shift position his arms tightened around her and she couldn't explain it but this movement made her feel safe. She opened her other eye and looked up to see Jeff sleeping soundly. She smiled at the cute smile that was on his face and found herself wondering what he was dreaming about. She looked over to the other bed and saw that Paige was still asleep. It read 8:30 on the clock that was on the bedside table and she settled down, cuddling a little closer into Jeff. His arms tightened around her again and she rested an arm across his stomach. As her eyes were closing, Jeff spoke.

"How's your stomach today?" he asked sleepily.

"Still sore as Hell," she replied. "I'm gonna have to tape it up."

"Bischoff's an asshole," Jeff mumbled.

She smiled slightly. "You got that right."

Pixie felt him move a little and went to sit up so that she wasn't in the way but he held onto her, keeping his arms around her.

"You don't have to move, my leg just got a little restless," he said.

She nodded and settled down again, her eyes drifting closed.

Pixie hadn't been asleep for very long when there was a loud knock at the door. Jeff looked over at it, then down at Pixie. He managed to move her arm from around him and slipped quietly off of the bed, making sure not to disturb either Pixie or Paige. He went over to the door and opened it to find Linda McMahon on the other side of it. She blinked, obviously not expecting to see him opening the door to Pixie's room. She glanced at his clothes and Jeff realised that he was still wearing yesterday's black wife beater and cargo pants. He knew that it didn't look good but if Linda thought that anything had been going on, she didn't say anything. He spread a smile across his face.

"Mrs McMahon, what can I do for you?" he asked pleasantly.

She smiled back. "I actually need to speak with Miss Harper, Jeff. Is this her room?"

Jeff nodded. "She's still asleep though."

"Not anymore," called a tired voice.

Jeff opened the door fully and let Linda in. Pixie was sitting up on the bed, pillows fluffed up behind her. She motioned for Linda to sit down, which she did. Jeff sat down at the bottom of Pixie's bed, eager to know why Linda McMahon wanted to talk with Pixie.

"How are you feeling Pixie?" Linda asked.

"Sore," Pixie replied. She looked at Linda. "I'm sure you're not here just to ask how I am."

Linda gave a slight nod. "That's only part of my reason for being here," she admitted.

"And the other part is business, right?" she asked.

"Yes. It has come to my attention that Mr Bischoff has been abusive and harassing towards the Divas on Raw. Would you say that this is the case?"

Pixie nodded without any hesitation. "He's been putting them in degrading matches just because they refuse to date him or whatever. Last night, he threatened to fire Jazz if she didn't come out to interfere in my match." Pixie shrugged. "God knows how many other people he's been threatening."

"Well, how would you feel if we brought someone in to prevent this from happening?" Linda asked. "To level the playing field, so to speak."

Pixie frowned. "Another General Manager?"

"Yes. The board of directors and I are aware that the situations he has created for you superstars have been somewhat uncomfortable for you all and we have decided to hire someone who will combat that."

Jeff and Pixie looked at each other, both of them wondering who it would be.

"Now, we are aware that Stone Cold Steve Austin lost his place as Raw's Co-General Manager during a cage match a few months ago, but that match was never sanctioned by a person of full authority like myself or Mr McMahon. He thought I had taken care of it, and I thought he had, it was a case of crossed wires. Anyway, the stipulations should not have taken effect. This has only recently come to my attention and I think that it would be only fair if we re-hired Steve as the Co-General Manager for Raw.

Pixie's eyes lit up. Steve Austin as Co-GM? This was gonna be great. She had been wanting someone to knock Bischoff off his high horse for a while now and it finally looked as though it was going to happen.

"Pixie? What do you think?"

Pixie blinked and looked at Linda. She smiled.

"I think it's a great idea."

"Stacy! Stace!"

Stacy stopped walking and turned around to see Pixie limping towards her.

She smiled. "Hey Pix, what's up?"

"Well, Paige and I are gonna go to the park and I thought that since we've all got the day off, we could get a crowd together and we could all go."

Stacy nodded. "Sounds like a good idea. I'll go and see if I can find anyone else who wants to come."

"Ok," Pixie said. "How about we meet back here at one?"

"Sure ok. See ya at one."

She continued walking to the hotel gym and found a group of the guys joking around. She smiled and walked over to them, wondering what they were talking about.

"Hey guys!" she called brightly.

"They all turned to look at her, Test smiling when he saw his fiancée.

"Hey baby," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her lightly.

The rest of them smiled and nodded at her when she smiled at them.

"Listen, Pixie, Paige and me are gonna go to the park and we're trying to get a group of us to come with us, y'know, since we've got a day off and all."

A few of them shrugged and nodded a little and Stacy smiled.

"We're meeting in the foyer at one," she said. "See y'all then."

Pixie stared out the window of her hotel room and sighed. It was raining heavily and their trip to the park had been cancelled. Paige was lying on her bed watching cartoons with Bubba. She had been moaning about the rain since it had started, but had stopped once Recess came on.

There was a knock at the door and Pixie went over to answer it. Trish was standing on the other side, a huge smile on her pretty face.

"Randy Orton just asked me out!" she squealed.

Pixie's eyes widened as she ushered her friend into the room.

"That is so great!" she exclaimed.

Trish nodded excitedly and waved over to Bubba and Paige.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Tish," Paige replied.

"Hey Trish," Bubba said.

Trish turned to Pixie and smiled. "I can't believe he asked me out!"

"Ssh! We're watching TV," Pixie scolded.

Pixie rolled her eyes. "You wanna go get a coffee?" she asked. "Would you look after Paige?" she asked Bubba as Trish nodded.

"Sure, you girls go and gossip. Have fun."

"Thanks Bubba, you're a star."

He smiled and waved her off.

"See you later Paige, be good."

"I will Mommy. Bye Tish."

"See ya Paige, Bubba."

Pixie grabbed her purse and the two of the left and went to a small coffee shop across the street. They sat down at a corner table by the window and ordered from the waitress.

"So," Pixie started. "You and Randy huh?"

Trish smiled and blushed slightly. "Yeah. I still can't believe he asked me out. It was so unexpected."

"Where's he taking you?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. He said we're going to a restaurant but I don't know which one. We're going tomorrow since we have early matches at the show."

Pixie nodded. "Yeah, Victoria and Jacqueline managed to get the main event."

"Have you got the night off then?" Trish asked.

She shook her head. "I'm walking out with Jeff on his match with Lance."

"You wanna help me get ready when you're done?"

Pixie smiled. "Sure, Terri said that Paige could stay with her and Dakota since I'm going out with Stacy and a few of the guys."

"Great. I don't have a clue about what to wear. I didn't bring any date-like clothes with me."

"You know what that means, don't you?"

"I have to go in my underwear?"

Pixie laughed. "No." She smiled. "We have to go shopping."

Trish grinned and nodded approvingly. "Shopping," she repeated.

"That is gorgeous."

Trish turned around when she heard Pixie's voice.

Pixie nodded. "It is, you should try it on," she said.

Trish looked at the dress. It was light blue and the skirt was cut into a slant, going from just about the knee to mid-calf. It had spaghetti straps that criss-crossed at the back.

"Trish, try it on," Pixie urged.

"Ok ok, I'm going." She picked the dress up and went into the fitting room. She came out a few minutes later wearing the dress and an uncertain look on her face.

"Oh my God Trish. You look wonderful," Pixie said when she saw her.

"You think so?"

"You're damn right I think so. Trish look at yourself in the mirror, you look stunning."

Trish smiled at the praise. "You think I should buy it?"

Pixie nodded. "Definitely."

She went back into the fitting room to get changed and came back out a few minutes later, carrying the dress over her arm. She handed it over to the cashier who rang it up on the cash register. Trish quickly paid for it and made her way over to Pixie who was waiting for her by the door.

"You ready to go?" she asked as Trish approached her.

Trish nodded. "Yep, all set."

They walked along to towards the mall's exit until Pixie stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Trish asked as Pixie walked towards a huge shop window.

She looked at the window and saw what Pixie was staring at. There was a black dress on a mannequin and it was absolutely lovely. It had a halter neck and wasn't too low cut. It looked to be ankle length and had a thigh high split up the front of one leg.

"That would look great on you," Trish said. "You should go in and get it."

Pixie laughed. "Where am I gonna wear a dress like that?"

"Stacy and Test's engagement party," she replied. "It's only a week away," she reminded her.

Pixie looked at her friend then back at the dress.

"Fuck it," she said. "I'll buy it. I might as well, not like I have anything else to wear to it."

Trish smiled. "That's the spirit."

Jeff's music blared from the speakers as he and Pixie walked out onto the stage. Jeff's t-shirt was glowing, as was the eye make-up that Pixie had used. Jeff danced a little to the music before they walked down the ramp, acknowledging the fans. The female fans went crazy as he got into the ring and jumped up onto a turnbuckle. Pixie played the role of the dutiful valet to perfection as she applauded him. He jumped down and stood next to her as Howard Finkle introduced Lance Storm. Pixie touched her knuckles to Jeff's and jumped out of the ring as the bell sounded.

Lance got the early advantage when he countered Jeff's headlock and pushed him into the turnbuckle before planting him with a DDT. The crowd booed as Lance tried to get the early win with a pin but Jeff kicked out at 2.

Pixie pounded on the mat, tryin to get the fans behind Jeff. They soon got the idea and started chanting his name.

"That's it!" Pixie yelled. "Come on Jeff! Kick his ass!"

Pixie was unsure whether or not Jeff had heard her but he quickly managed to gain the advantage and finished Lance off with a Swanton Bomb.

The crowd went wild as the referee counted the pin and raised Jeff's hand in victory. Pixie got into the ring and congratulated Jeff on his win.

"Great match," she complimented.

He shrugged. "Couldn't have done it without the fans and my valet cheering me on."

Pixie smiled. They waved to the fans before going backstage where Trish was waiting so her and Pixie could go back to the hotel to help Trish get ready for her date.

Pixie curled the last part of Trish's hair just as there was a knock at the door.

"That'll be Randy," she said.

"It can't be!" Trish exclaimed. "He's too early! I'm not ready to go yet, look at the state of me!"

Pixie put her hands on her friend's shoulders and looked at her.

"Trish, calm down. You go into the bathroom and finish your make-up and I'll let Randy in."

She nodded. "Ok."

Pixie waited until Trish had closed the door to the bathroom before she opened the door to Randy.

"Hey Randy, you look nice," she said with a smile.

He ducked his head shyly. "You think she'll like it?" he asked as he entered the room.

"Definitely," she replied with an emphatic nod.

He smiled and sat down on a chair but quickly stood again as the bathroom door opened and Trish came out. She flattened her dress over her stomach and drew herself up to her full height before smiling at Randy.

"Hi," she said, somewhat nervously.

"Wow," was all he managed to get out.

Trish smiled and blushed. "Thank you," she said quietly. "You look nice too."

He was wearing a pair of black trousers and a light blue shirt. Understated, but he definitely looked good.

"Thanks," he said. "So, you ready to go?"

She nodded and he opened the door for her. She smiled. He was being so polite and gentlemanly.

"You guys have fun," Pixie said as they left.

"Thanks Pix," Trish said, giving her a quick hug. "For everything."

"No problem," she said. "Now go, before I steal him and go on the date myself."

They laughed and left, allowing Pixie to get ready to go clubbing.

Chris Jericho let out a low whistle as he caught sight of Pixie walking towards the group. She looked amazing. She was wearing a short blue denim skirt, a white halter neck top and a pair of white knee high boots. Her hair was loose and she wore little make-up.

"God Pix, you look gorgeous," he said as she stood with him.

She smiled brightly at him. "Thanks Chris, you're looking pretty damn fine yourself."

He was wearing a pair of black leather pants and a tight red t-shirt. His hair was tied back and he was clean-shaven.

"Of course I am," he replied cockily. He smiled a she laughed. "Well, I wouldn't do anyone any good if I wasn't as gorgeous as I so obviously am, would I?"

Pixie laughed again. "Chris, you are so full of yourself that it's almost cute," she said.

"Almost cute?" he asked. He snapped his fingers. "Damn, I gotta try harder."

He smiled a brilliant smile and hugged her.

"Seriously though, you are one hot lookin' little lady tonight," he said, stepping back to take another good look at her.

She giggled. "You are so good for my ego."

He laughed and turned to the rest of the group who were lost in their own conversations.

"Hey guys!" he called. "Are we going or what?"

"Yeah," Christian joined in. "I got some dancing and drinking to do."

Pixie smiled. "Well I'm going for a cab now, who's coming with me?"

"I will," Chris said immediately.

"Yeah, me too," Christian said.

"Ok, anyone else?" Pixie asked.

No one replied.

"Come on, we got one more place going, who wants it?"

"I'll take it."

Pixie turned and saw that it was Scott Steiner who had spoken. She didn't know him very well but nodded anyway. She figured it would be cool, she had Chris and Christian with her as well.

"We'll meet you guys at the club," Chris said as the four left the hotel.

They quickly hailed a taxi and were at the club in no time. As they stood in the large queue, Christian and Chris spoke amongst themselves and Scott decided to introduce himself to Pixie properly.

"Hi," he said, moving to stand a little closer to her.

She looked at him and smiled. "Hi," she replied.

"I'm Scott Steiner, "he said, extending his hand which she politely shook.

"Pixie Harper," she said.

He nodded slightly. "Nice to meet you."

She smiled. "You too."

They got into a conversation about their native New York and before they knew it, they were in the club. The four of them found a table and were soon joined by everyone else.

Scott bought a round of drinks for everyone and when Christina Aguilera's 'Dirrty' came on, Chris approached her.

"You wanna dance?" he asked, a hopeful look on his face.

Pixie smiled and nodded. "Sure."

He led her onto the dance floor and the started bumping and grinding to the music. Chris's hands stayed on her hips throughout the song so Pixie was more than a little startled when she felt another pair of hands come from behind her and rest on her waist.

"Mind if I cut in?" a voice asked.

Chris stepped away and Pixie turned to see Test smiling down at her. She smiled back and the danced to J.Lo's 'I'm Real'. After the song had finished, Pixie went up to the bar and ordered a Bacardi. As she stood waiting for her drink, someone pushed into her, bumping against her already bruised ribs.

"Oh sorry," they apologised.

"It's fine," she winced as she turned to face the person.

She smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hey Jeff!" she exclaimed. "How are ya?"

Jeff smiled. "I'm fine thanks. Are you ok?" he asked. "I didn't hurt you when I fell into you did I?"

Pixie shook her head. "Don't worry about it, it's fine. No harm done."

He nodded and they stood in silence.

"So, you look nice tonight," Jeff said after a few moments.

Pixie smiled. "Thanks," she said shyly. "You do too."

He ducked his head shyly. He was wearing dark green cargo pants, heavy black combat boots and a black wife beater. His hair was freshly dyed and was now red and royal blue, as opposed to the blond colour that it had been at the arena.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked, gesturing to the bar.

"Here you go Miss."

Pixie turned and took her drink from the bartender. She held it up a little and smiled apologetically at Jeff.

He saw it and nodded.

"Oh, ok. Well never mind, maybe later."

He smiled and walked away.

Pixie watched him walk off to the dancefloor and start to dance with Stacy. She sipped her Bacardi as she watched him. He certainly was a smooth mover on the dance floor, she'd have to cut in for a dance later on. She thought of his offer of a drink.

"Yeah," she said with a slight nod. "Maybe later."


	5. Chapter 5 Drunken Passes

Chapter Five – Drunken Passes

Chapter Five – Drunken Passes

_Dear Diary, _

_I've never really written in this much, but I think that what happened tonight should be written down so that it becomes a little clearer in my head. It all started at this club we all went to. I was sitting down at the table with Christian; I had just been up dancing with him._

At the club…

"You're quite the little mover when you get goin', ain't ya?" Christian commented as he took a swig from his Budweiser.

"Me?" Pixie asked. "What about you? You were movin' all over the place!"

Christian laughed. "What can I say," he shrugged. "I like to have fun."

"Excuse me."

Pixie ignored the voice, figuring that the person who spoke was probably talking to someone else.

"Excuse me Miss?"

Again Pixie ignored the voice and continued tapping her hands against her legs in time to the drum beat in the music.

"Miss?"

She felt someone lightly tap her shoulder and turned around. Standing before her was the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen.

Oh my goodness, he was absolutely gorgeous! He had short dark hair which was spiked up. He was tall, slim and looked like he worked out a little. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans and a pair of white and blue Nike sneakers. He had blue eyes and dimples and one of the cutest smiles in the world! Like I said before – absolutely gorgeous.

Pixie looked at the guy, her mouth slightly open. She blinked a few times when she realised that she was staring.

"Um, yeah?"

"Would you like to dance?"

Pixie looked back at Christian who simply shrugged.

"Go if you want," he said. "Go ahead, have fun."

She looked at the guy and smiled. "Sure, I'd like that."

They went onto the floor and started dancing. The guy seemed a little shy so Pixie took his hands in hers and pulled him closer to her.

"What's your name?" she asked, speaking loudly so she could be heard over the music.

"Jordan," he replied, just as loudly. "What's yours?"

"Pixie," she told him. "Pixie Harper."

He smiled and nodded. "Peterson."

Pixie looked at him, puzzled. "What?"

"My last name is Peterson," he said.

She nodded and the carried on dancing until someone tapped Pixie's shoulder. She turned round and came face to face with a pretty blonde girl.

"Do you mind if I cut in here?" she asked.

Figuring that the girl knew Jordan, Pixie shrugged.

"Sure, go ahead." She smiled at Jordan when he looked a little uncertain. "It's fine, really. I need to sit down anyway." She started to walk away but stopped and turned around. "I'll maybe see you around," she called.

She went back to her seat and was joined by the Hurricane. She didn't really know him very well but he was friendly enough and seemed like a nice guy. She smiled at him as he sat down.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she replied.

"You ok?" he asked.

Pixie smiled and nodded. "I'm fine," she replied. "Just a little tired. All that dancing's worn me out."

Hurricane laughed a little. "Yeah, Chris said you were a little mover."

"Chris is always full of praise for me. He's my personal self confidence booster."

Someone coughed and both people looked up. Pixie smiled when she saw it was Jordan.

"Hey!" she greeted him cheerily. "Come sit down with us."

Jordan sat down and Hurricane stood up.

"I'm gonna go to the bar," he said. "Either of you want anything?"

Pixie shook her head and Jordan did likewise.

"Thanks anyway!" she called as he walked away.

"So," Jordan started. "Is that guy your boyfriend?"

"Hurricane?" She laughed a little. "No, I hardly know the guy!" She shook her head. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"Oh cool." He nodded slowly before giving a confused look. "Wait a second, what did you say that guy's name is?"

"Hurricane," Pixie answered.

"That's his given name?" he asked disbelievingly.

Pixie laughed. "No! His real name's Shane. Well actually it's Gregory, but he just goes by Shane. Hurricane is his character's name."

"His character?"

Pixie nodded. "Yeah. We're wrestlers and we just go by our gimmicks. Most people's real names are too boring for TV y'see."

"Woah, back up. You're a wrestler?" he asked.

Pixie nodded. "Yeah, I work for the WWE," she replied. "I'm the current Women's Champion."

Jordan shrugged. "I don't follow wrestling," he said. "My little brother does though, he's a huge fan.

Pixie nodded and smiled. "Cool."

_He had absolutely no idea who I was! It was so cool, he didn't want to talk about the business or how to get into it and he treated me like a normal person. Even when I introduced him to a few of the guys he was totally unfazed by it all. He's one of the nicest most normal people I have ever met. Everyone seemed to like him, including Test, who is usually very protective of me when it comes to guys._

Pixie was up dancing with Jordan again. She had never heard the song before but he seemed to like it. As it ended, she told him she was going to the bar and left the dance floor. She stood waiting for her drink and felt someone's arms go around her middle. They rubbed against her stomach which was still quite badly bruised and she flinched away.

"Sorry," a voice said. It was Jordan. "Did I hurt you?"

Pixie shrugged, "You weren't to know."

"Wrestling injury?" he asked.

She nodded and lifted the bottom of her top to show him.

"Woah, looks nasty," he commented.

She nodded. "It is, it's getting better though."

She took her drink from the bartender and gave him the money for it. She turned back to Jordan and smiled.

"You wanna sit down for a while?" she asked, hoping he would say yes – her feet were killing her.

He nodded. "Sure," he said. "I don't like this song anyways."

They sat back at the table with Test, Stacy and Chris and then were joined by Christian and Jeff.

Pixie's cell phone rang and she quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Pix? It's Trish."

"Trish? Why aren't you with Randy?" she asked. "What's happened?"

"Nothing's happened," she replied. "I'm here with Randy now."

Pixie gave a sigh of relief. "Phew, that's good. So, what's up?"

"What club are you guys at?" she asked.

"Uh…I'm not sure, hang on, I'll ask." She covered the mouthpiece and turned back to the group. "What's this club called?" she asked.

"Elevation," Stacy replied. "It says it up there," she said, pointing to the sign above the bar.

Pixie nodded. "It's called Elevation," she told Trish.

"Ok, we're gonna come and join y'all," she said. "We'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Cool, see ya then."

"Bye."

She ended the call and turned back to everyone. "Trish and Randy are coming," she told them.

"Ooh, their date must have gone well," Stacy said.

"Yeah," Pixie said. "I hope it did, they'd make a great couple."

Stacy nodded. "Totally. Which reminds me, we've had to change the day of our engagement party."

"Aww why?" Christian asked.

"The hotel double booked that night so it's changed from the Saturday to the Friday night."

Pixie nodded. "No problem, we're in New York most of that week anyway, aren't we?"

Test nodded. "Yeah, both rosters are since it's the pay per view weekend."

"Great, I can't wait to see everyone again," Pixie said. "It's gonna be a great night."

"Yeah," Stacy agreed. "Can your family make it?" she asked.

Pixie nodded. "My Dad can't stay the whole night though, he's gonna take Paige home with him so that I can stay."

"Oh, that reminds me, Test and I were wondering," Stacy said. "Do you think Paige would like to be a flower girl?"

Pixie's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! She would love that!"

Stacy smiled. "Great, we'll ask her tomorrow."

"Who's Paige?" Jordan asked.

"She's my little girl," Pixie replied.

"You…you have a daughter?" he asked disbelievingly.

Pixie nodded. "And this is the part where you make your excuses and leave, isn't it?"

She had been through this scenario a hundred times before. Jordan looked over at Test, Chris, Jeff and Christian and swallowed nervously.

"Hey guys!" called a cheery voice.

Pixie looked up as Randy and Trish sat down. She managed a small smile for them despite there being tears in her eyes.

Trish saw Jordan and smiled at him.

"Who's your friend Pix?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter," Christian said. "He was just leaving."

Pixie said nothing as Jordan stood up and went to leave.

He looked down at her. "I'm sorry." He walked away without looking back, leaving the group in an awkward silence.

Pixie wiped her eyes and smiled at Randy and Trish.

"So, did you guys have fun?" she asked.

They looked at each other and both of them nodded emphatically.

"Yeah," Randy said. "We did."

"That's great," Pixie said happily. "I'm really glad for you guys."

"I'm gonna go to the bar," Jeff announced. "Anyone want anything?"

"Tequila," Pixie replied immediately. She smiled at him slightly. "Please."

_So Jordan freaked and left. I can't say that I'm surprised, that's what usually happens when they find out about Paige. Maybe it's just as well that he left instead of me becoming attached then him walking out 6 months down the line. I did get a little upset though, 'cause it felt like there was, I don't know, some sort of spark there between us, I guess. I didn't let it bother me and got drunk instead._

It was only Trish and Pixie who were sitting at the table, everyone else was either dancing, at the bathroom or up at the bar.

"So where did you guys go on your date?" Pixie asked Trish.

"Richmond's," Trish replied. "Pix, it was wonderful, I don't think I've ever had a first date like that before."

"So you had a good time then?"

Trish nodded. "Yeah, definitely."

Pixie smiled drunkenly. "Fantastic."

Jeff sat down and handed Pixie another tequila – her 6th that night.

"Sweetie, I think that should be your last," Trish said.

Pixie waved her friend away. "I'm fine."

"Yeah, well, just be careful ok?"

"Yes, I'll be careful, don't worry about me."

She smiled as the Stereophonics' 'Rewind' came on.

"I love this song," she said. She looked at Jeff. "Will you come and dance with me?" she asked him.

"Sure I will," he replied. "Come on."

He took her hand and led her up on to the dance floor. She stumbled slightly as she walked but managed to stay upright. She looped her arms around Jeff's neck and he circled his arms around her waist, being careful not to hurt her stomach. She leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed.

"Jeff," she mumbled.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I love you."

Jeff pulled away and looked at her. Had she just said what he thought she had just said?

"What?"

"I love you," she repeated.

Yes, she had.

She smiled drunkenly. "You are one of my bestest friends and I love you."

His face fell as she moved closer to him.

"I love you too sweetie," he said quietly. "More than anything."

_I finally made it clear to Jeff that I don't hate him anymore and I feel so much better now that I've got that out of my system. I sat down after that song but Stacy and Test were at the table and were so sickeningly loved up and happy that I couldn't handle it anymore._

Pixie stood up from her seat.

"I'm going out for some fresh air," she said, not that Stacy or Test were listening.

She sighed and walked out of the club and sat on the steps at the entrance. She held her head in her hands and contemplated going back to the hotel. She felt the presence of someone sitting down beside her.

"You ok sweetie?"

Pixie looked up and smiled sadly at Chris.

"Not really," she replied.

"Is it because of that asshole Jordan?" he asked.

She sighed. "Kind of."

"Oh honey, you shouldn't get upset over him. You don't need a guy like him."

"I know but…I dunno, it felt like there was something there, a spark."

"Yeah, but would you really want to be with a guy who couldn't handle you having a kid?"

Pixie shook her head. "I guess you're right."

Chris smiled. "Of course I am. Now come on, let's go dance."

She smiled and let him take her back into the club. 'Rock Your Body' was playing when they went in and Chris pulled her up on to the dance floor. They danced until it finished and a slow song started to play. Pixie looked around and saw that all of her friends had paired off with someone. Stacy and Test, Trish and Randy, Christian and the blonde that had danced with Jordan and Jeff was with some girl she had never seen before. She burst into tears when she realised that everyone had someone. Everyone except her. She went back to the table and got her purse and went outside. Chris followed her out and pulled her into his arms.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked quietly.

"I wanna go back to the hotel," she replied.

He nodded and quickly hailed a taxi.

_He helped me out and managed to get me back to my hotel room. I cried the whole way there and wouldn't speak to him. The driver must have thought we were a couple having a fight or something 'cause he sat there chuckling to himself during the ride. When we got to my room he ordered coffee from room service and tried to sober me up a little then set about trying to find out why I had broken down all of a sudden._

"Drink your coffee," Chris said, pushing the cup towards Pixie.

"I don't like coffee," she told him. She rested her head on the table, moving her hands so her head lay on them.

"You have to sober up sweetie, otherwise you'll have a monster hangover in the morning."

"I'm not drinking it," she said adamantly.

Chris sighed. "Fine, don't drink it, I'm sure you'll be a lot of fun for Paige tomorrow."

Pixie looked up and scowled at him.

"That's not fair, you can't use my Paige against me."

Chris shrugged and smiled. "Worth a try."

He watched her ad she eyed the coffee before taking a small sip. Her face screwed up in obvious distaste and she pushed the cup away.

"It tastes like shit, Chris."

He laughed and shook his head. "You wanna get sober soon you're gonna have to drink it."

She sighed and pulled it towards her again.

"Never again," she mumbled before she gulped down the rest of the coffee.

They sat in silence until Chris reached across the table and took Pixie's hands in his.

"What happened at the club sweetie?" he asked. "Why'd you run out?"

Pixie sat back in her seat and sighed. "It was nothing."

"Didn't seem like nothing."

"Well it was. I was just being stupid."

"Pix, I know you and I know that you don't cry for nothing. Please Pix, tell me what's wrong." He looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please."

"Fine," she sighed. "I was feeling sorry for myself. Everyone here has someone."

Chris frowned. "What are you talking about honey?"

"Everybody in this god damn company is with someone. Trish has Randy now, Stacy has Test, Lita has Matt, even Victoria has Stevie. It's the same on SmackDown! Torrie and Billy, Nidia and Jamie, God knows who's doin' it in secret. Every Diva on the rosters has got a guy and what have I got?" She sighed. "A four year old girl and a list of guys that have left as soon as they've found out about her. Her own Daddy didn't even stick around for long."

"Well he's a stupid bastard for leaving y'all."

Pixie stood up and went into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and hated what she saw. Her eyes were all bloodshot and mascara was streaked down her face. Her eyelashes were clumped together and her hair had gone frizzy. In short, she looked like shit.

"Leaving me's probably the smartest thing he ever did," she mumbled.

"I doubt that."

Pixie looked to the door and saw Chris standing there.

"I really do," he said. "You're a great girl Pixie Harper and I don't know how you can't see that, I don't know how other guys can't see it either."

"Chris, you need to stop doing this," she told him.

"Doing what? Telling you the truth?" he asked.

Pixie shook her head. "No, saying all this great stuff about me."

"I'm just telling you what everybody else knows," he shrugged.

She laughed. "No one else thinks that."

Chris nodded. "Yes, they do. Pixie, you're amazing. You're smart, you're funny and the sweetest girl I know not to mention the hottest chick on this roster and you're a wonderful Mom to Paige no matter what anyone else says."

Pixie's eyes filled with tears. "People really think that about me?"

"Of course we do! Baby, everybody here loves you."

Tears fell down her face once again as Chris' words sunk in. Even in her drunken state of mind, she knew that they meant something special.

Chris pulled her into a hug and she gladly relaxed into his embrace. He pulled away after a few moments and smiled at her and she leaned in towards him.

_Oh my God, I tried to kiss him! I fucking tried to make a move on one of my best friends!_

"Uh…I don't think that this is the smartest thing to do now sweetie."

Pixie looked at Chris and knew that he was right.

"God Chris, I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking, sorry."

He smiled slightly, "Don't worry honey."

She nodded and sighed.

"I'm gonna get going," he said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She waved as he left and felt like kicking herself.

_I can't believe I made a pass at Chris! I'm never going to be able to apologise enough. Well, that's what happened tonight and now that I've actually written it all down, everything seems clearer and less messed up. I don't need a guy like Jordan, especially when I've got friends like the ones I have._


	6. Chapter Six The Morning After

Chapter Six – The Morning After

Chapter Six – The Morning After

"You did what?" Jeff exclaimed incredulously.

Pixie ducked her head, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I tried to kiss Chris," she repeated quietly.

They were sitting in their locker room at the arena, getting ready for Sunday Night Heat. Pixie had just finished filling Jeff in about the events of the night before. Pixie still couldn't believe that she had made a pass at one of her best friends and it was obvious from his reaction that Jeff couldn't believe it either.

"So, uh, what happened?" Jeff asked. "Did he, uh, did he…"

"No, Jeff, he didn't kiss me," Pixie said, anticipating what his question was going to be.

"Oh," he said, giving a sigh of relief. "Good."

Pixie jerked her head up and looked at him strangely. "What?"

"I mean, uh…"

God, he'd landed himself in it now. How was he going to get out of this one?

There was a knock at the door and Jeff called for them to come in, glad of the interruption. The door opened and in walked Shane McMahon.

"Shane!" Pixie cried, rushing over to give him a hug.

"Hey Pix," he laughed, returning her hug. "Jeff."

Jeff gave a slight nod. "Shane."

"So what brings you here?" Pixie asked as she sat back down.

Shane sat across the table from them and clasped his hands, as if he was praying.

"It's about tomorrow night and Wrestlemania," he told her.

Pixie nodded. "Cool. Have we got a match?" she asked, gesturing to herself and Jeff.

"Of sorts," he replied.

"I don't understand," Jeff said. "What do you mean, 'of sorts'?"

"Well, Jeff, you will be having a match, we'll set that up tonight."

"And me?" Pixie asked.

"Well you'll be walking Jeff out for his match and will also be part of a contest," Shane told her, trying to sound as bright as possible.

"What sort of contest?" she asked suspiciously.

"A bikini contest," he admitted, bracing himself for the verbal explosion that was sure to come his way.

"What?!" she yelled.

"And a beauty contest," he continued.

"No."

She sat back in her chair and folded her arms across her chest defiantly.

"No way. Shane you know I don't go in for any of that."

"I know you don't honey but you have to do this. We need you to."

"We? Who else is in on this?" Jeff asked.

"Stephanie and my Mom. It was their idea."

Pixie stared at him. "Your _mom _and _sister_ came up with this?"

Shane nodded. "Yeah. Eric's in on it as well but we've made him think it was his idea, he doesn't know why the matches have been made."

"I'd hardly call them matches," Pixie scoffed.

"Sweetie, calm down," Jeff said. "Just give Shane a chance to explain I'm sure there's a good reason for these…uh…contests." He turned to Shane. "Isn't there, Shane?" he asked forcefully.

Shane noticed the almost pleading tone in Jeff's voice and nodded. "Oh, yeah, course there is." He smiled over at Pixie. "A really good one," he said with a wink.

Pixie rolled her eyes. "And what, pray tell, is this 'really good reason'?"

"We're bringing Austin back."

"I already know that," Pixie snapped.

"On Monday night."

Both Pixie's and Jeff's eyes widened.

"So soon?" Jeff asked.

Shane nodded. "Yeah. We figured that the sooner we knock Bischoff on his ass the better."

"I agree," Pixie said. "I just don't understand where I fit in to all of this."

"I'll explain all of that later," Shane said, checking his watch. "For tonight, you just walk out with Jeff."

"Who am I fighting?" Jeff asked.

"Tommy Dreamer. We'd like to start a feud with both of you."

Jeff smiled and nodded. It was always fun working with Tommy.

"You'll get promo outlines for the set-up and Pixie, we'll talk more about the contests before Raw, ok?"

Pixie nodded. "Sure thing Shane-o."

He smiled. "Great. I'd better go, I have to meet the new girl. I'll see you two later."

"See ya."

"Yeah, bye Shane," Jeff called as he left. He stood and started stretching out. "Well Austin's coming sooner than expected."

Pixie nodded. "This is gonna be big."

Jeff stood in the centre of the ring as Tommy Dreamer made his way down to the ring. The fans were going crazy, as they always did when Tommy was making an appearance. He was carrying his trademark Singapore cane and banged it on the steel steps before stepping into the ring. They stood opposite each other and stared each other down. Jeff could hear Pixie yelling for him to 'Kick his ass!' and was so glad that he had her in his corner cheering him on. The ref signalled for the bell to be rung and the match was officially underway.

There she was. Standing at ringside cheering her little friend on throughout his match. Eric didn't like her. He didn't like her at all. She was the most rebellious person on the roster and it pissed him off that he couldn't control her. Sure, a few of the guys went against him but he would just threaten to fire them and the problem would go away. He couldn't do that with her, it just didn't work. She would just jump to SmackDown! and while that didn't really bother him, he knew that he couldn't let that happen. She would just bring more ratings for his rival, Stephanie McMahon, and would take her Women's title with her. He was in a no win situation and Pixie knew it which just made her all the more defiant. His situation reminded him of Vince McMahon and Steve Austin. They both had a deep, intense hatred for each other. Then again, Austin walked out on Vince. Eric smirked. He could only hope that Pixie would follow Austin's example and take her bratty kid with her. Of course, Austin came back. And as his co-general manager as well. Eric shook his head. He wouldn't be able to cope with Pixie being his co-GM, it just wouldn't work.

But with the Bikini Contest on Raw, hopefully he would be able to provoke her into doing something which would get her fired from the whole company, not just his show. If it was on national television, well Hell, that would just make his day. Eric grinned and rubbed his hands together deviously. Making Pixie Harper compete in the Diva Beauty Contests was going to be the best fun he'd had in a long time.

Steve Austin sat in his hotel room and watched Pixie as she celebrated Jeff Hardy's win over Tommy Dreamer. Even after being accidentally hit with a Singapore cane, she managed to stay and cheer her little buddy on to victory.

Steve didn't know the girl very well but what he did know was that she was going to be instrumental in his return. He would make his comeback on the Monday night Raw following the pay per view, during the aftermath and repercussions of the night before.

The camera focused on Pixie standing at the top of the ramp with Jeff and Steve studied her for a few moments. She was tall compared to most of the Divas, but standing next to Jeff Hardy, or any of the guys for that matter, she looked tiny. She was a very pretty girl, too young for him, but he knew that a lot of the guys liked her. Plus, she was one Hell of a competitor. She always gave as good as she got, if not better. She was a feisty little thing and never let anyone tell her what to do. Steve liked that in a person, it showed they had guts. It also showed him that she could help him piss of Eric Bischoff. Steve nodded to himself. He could use Pixie to keep Bischoff on his toes and also keep her out of harms way. He picked up the phone and dialled Shane McMahon's number.

"Hello Shane? It's Steve, I have an idea I'd like to run past you…"

"How's your head?"

Pixie turned and found Tommy Dreamer standing there, a look of concern across his face.

"Oh it's fine," she said with a wave of her hand. She smiled at him. "Nothing a couple of painkillers can't fix."

Tommy sighed with relief. "Thank God for that. The way you went down I thought I'd knocked you out cold!"

"Aww, you were worried about me?"

"Course I was sweetie," he replied. "You're the only chick around here that doesn't gag when I show all my gross scars and shit."

Pixie laughed and nodded. "Yeah, the girls are pretty squeamish. Stace and Trish are getting better though."

"Oh yeah, they wait until I leave the room _then _they gag," Tommy deadpanned.

Pixie rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Anyway, are you all ready for the matches against Jeff?" she asked.

Tommy nodded. "Yeah. Tomorrow there's a match 'cause I hit u with the cane and then there's the big one on Sunday."

"Cool. Well I'd better be going, Paige isn't feeling too hot so we're just gonna go back to the hotel."

"Say hi to her from me and I hope she feels better soon," he said sympathetically.

Pixie smiled. "I'll be sure to do that. See ya later Tommy."

"See ya sweetie. Hope your head feels better."

She waved as she walked away. "Thank you!" she called.

Music was blaring from one of the locker rooms as Pixie walked back to her own. She stopped in the middle of the corridor and tried to determine what song or band it was. She couldn't tell what it was and was going to carry on walking when the music suddenly stopped. The door next to her swung open and Pixie came face to face with Chris. Her eyes widened and she shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Um…hi, Chris."

He smiled at her brightly. "Hey there Pixie baby. What's up?"

She shrugged. "Nothing, I'm just going to get Paige then we're heading back to the hotel."

Chris nodded. "Yeah, Jeff said that she was feeling under the weather."

"Yeah, I think it's one of those 24 hour things. Well, I hope it is." She bit her lip and looked up at him. "Look, about last night –"

He put his hand up and cut her short.

"It's really ok Pix." He reached out and touched her hand. "Don't worry about it, we've all done things like that when we've been drunk." He smiled. "Don't you worry your pretty little head."

She nodded and smiled. "I'd better get going, Paige will be wondering where I've got to."

"Yeah me too, I have to go and see Shane. I'll see you at the airport tomorrow."

"Sure, see you tomorrow."

With one last smile they parted ways.


	7. Chapter 7 Homeward Bound

Chapter Seven – Homeward Bound

Chapter Seven – Homeward Bound

Pixie woke up to the sound of someone pounding on the door to the hotel room. She swore when she saw that it was only 5am and got out of the bed. She swung the door open and glared out at Trish but her bad mood fizzled away when she saw that the blonde was in tears.

"Trish, what's wrong?"

Trish opened her mouth to speak but couldn't as a fresh load of tears started to fall.

Pixie quickly ushered her friend into the room and sat her down on the sofa. She handed her the box of complimentary tissues and watched as she sat sobbing her heart out.

"Trish?" she asked tentatively.

The blonde looked at her and took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Randy hit on the new girl," she sobbed.

Pixie frowned in confusion. "What?"

Trish nodded. "Yeah, he hit on the new girl. I was standing right there and he started hitting on her!"

"Right ok, back up a little. Tell me this from the beginning," she instructed as she made herself comfortable.

"Ok. Well, we had been out on a date. Nothing fancy or anything, just dinner and a few clubs. Anyway, we walked along by the waterfront and when we got back here we sat by the pool, just talking about stuff."

Pixie nodded. "Ok, I follow all of that. What happened next?"

Trish sniffed a little but continued. "We were coming back inside and this girl was coming in the entrance. She tripped and fell so Randy and I helped her up. Randy started talking to her and then he just started _flirting_ with her. He didn't even pay any attention when I told him I was going to my room." She started crying again and Pixie put a comforting arm around her. "I really thought that he liked me."

"Oh sweetie, he does! I don't know what to tell you. Are you sure it was the new diva?"

She nodded. "Shane was introducing her to a few people today."

"I'm sure Randy didn't mean to upset you Trish," Pixie said, trying to calm her down.

"I don't care!" she cried. "He really hurt me Pix."

Pixie sighed. "Ok, you stay here for tonight and we'll get it all fixed out tomorrow."

Trish nodded and wiped at her eyes. "Ok. Thank you."

Pixie smiled gently. "No problem honey."

"Mommy?"

Pixie turned to find her daughter standing behind her looking bleary eyed and flushed.

"Hey, mornin' Sunshine."

She knelt down in front of Paige and felt her forehead. Her temperature seemed to have gone up a little.

"Still no better sweetie," she said.

The little girls face fell.

"Can we go home?" she asked hopefully.

Pixie nodded. "We're going to the airport in a couple of hours, we'll be home before you know it."

Paige sighed and nodded before walking back to her bed. She climbed under the duvet and watched her Mom as she started packing their things into their bags. Her eyes started to droop slowly and within minutes she was fast asleep again.

Pixie was packing Paige's clothes into a bag when Trish stirred on the sofa and woke up. She looked around and smiled over at Pixie when she realised where she was.

"Morning," she said as she sat up.

"Morning," Pixie replied. "How ya feeling?" she asked as she folded Paige's t-shirts.

"I'm, uh, I'm…ok." She shrugged. "I don't feel so upset about it anymore."

"Well that's good, right?"

Trish nodded, "I guess so. Problem is, I think that it's just turned into anger."

"Ooo, not good," Pixie said with a shake of her head.

"Nope, not good at all," Trish agreed. She ran a hand through her hair. "Maybe I should avoid him for a few days."

Pixie looked up. "Don't do that, that'll make things worse. Tell you what, I'll talk to him, see what's happening and see what he says."

"Ok that sounds good, do that." She smiled. "Thank you Pix, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Pixie knocked on Randy's door and waited for him to answer. Paige was back in her room with Trish. She still wasn't feeling any better and Pixie was starting to think that she might have 'flu.

The door opened and Randy stood there looking out at her.

"What the Hell are you playing at?" Pixie asked as she walked into the room, not bothering to wait for an invitation.

"Yeah, hi Randy, how are you?" he said sarcastically. "Oh sure, I'm fine Pix, and you?"

Pixie turned to face him, her arms folded across her chest and an eyebrow raised.

"Well? What do you think you're doing?"

"Once again, I'm fine Pix, and you?"

"Randy, I don't give a flying monkey's ass how you are. I just want to know what you think you're playing at."

"Well it would help if I knew what you were talking about," he said as he sat down on the edge of his bed.

"I'm talking about last night," she told him.

Randy looked at her, a blank look on his face.

"When you were with Trish."

He nodded but the blank look stayed on his face.

"Randy you hit on another woman!" she exclaimed.

His eyes widened. "I did not!" he said defiantly.

Pixie sighed and rubbed her hand over her face.

"Trish came to my room at 5am this morning crying her eyes out because you were flirting with the new diva right in front of her."

"God Pix, I only helped her up. I honestly was not trying to hit on her."

"Try telling Trish that, She's pretty pissed off at you."

Randy stood up. "Well where is she? I have to go and talk to her."

"She's back at my room with Paige, you can come back with me," she said. "You have to make it quick though."

Randy looked at her. "Why?"

"We have to be at the airport in an hour."

"And how's my little Paigey baby?" Christian asked as he ruffled her hair.

"Sick," she replied in a thick voice. Her nose was stuffed up and her eyes were now starting to become puffy.

"Aww that sucks sweetie. Have you got a stomach bug?"

Paige sniffled and nodded but Pixie shook her head when he looked at her.

"'Flu," she mouthed.

His face screwed up and he took a seat next to Pixie.

"How long has she been ill?" he asked.

"Since yesterday," she replied. "I was hoping that it was just gonna be one of those 24hour things but it's definitely not that."

"So are you taking the night off?"

She shook her head. "I cant, Shane needs me so that a storyline can play through." She looked at Christian. "We're gonna take Bischoff down," she told him in a low voice.

His eyes widened. "No shit! Seriously?"

Pixie nodded. "Seriously. And could you please not swear while Paige is around?"

"Oh sure, sorry." He smiled at her. "So Pixie, taking on the bug guns, huh?"

"Yeah. I mean, I still have to meet with Shane and get all the details down but everything has been set up."

"Cool. How are you gonna do it?"

"I have to take part in a bikini contest tonight. Bischoff doesn't know that I know about it though, so I have to act all mad and stuff when he announces it."

"God, he is gonna love doing that to you," Christian stated.

"I know but it'll be worth it when he sees what we're gonna do to him."

"What _are_ you gonna do?"

"Oh I can't tell," she said secretively. "But trust me, I can guarantee that you are going to love it."

"Sounds like its gonna be good."

"It's gonna be better than good," she said. "It'll be fantastic."

Christian wiggled his eyebrows. "I can't wait."

"Can't wait for what?" asked a voice.

Both Pixie and Christian looked up and saw Test standing in front of them.

"Well?" he prompted. "Can't wait for what?"

"Um…yours and Stacy's engagement party on Friday," Pixie lied, subtly shaking her head at Christian to indicate that Test didn't know anything about the plan.

"Oh yeah," Christian said. "Can't wait at all."

Test nodded. "It's gonna be a blast, that's for sure."

Pixie smiled. "Course it is!" she said. "I'm gonna be there!"

"And me!" Paige joined in before going into a coughing fit.

"We'll have to see if you're feeling any better sweetie," Pixie said, pulling Paige onto her lap.

"I hope you get better soon honey," Christian said. "I definitely want to dance with you on Friday. You too Pixie."

Pixie smiled at him. "You got it sweetie."

He winked at her and stood up. "I gotta go and find Rob, he has my boarding pass."

"Oh, he was at the snack machine a minute ago before I came over here," Test told him.

"Great, thanks. I'll see you guys later."

"See ya."

"Bye Chri-I-atchoo!" Paige sneezed.

Pixie wrinkled her nose and handed her a tissue. "Here you go."

"Fank you."

"I'd best get back to Stacy," Test said. "I told her I'd only be gone a few minutes."

"No problem," Pixie said. "See you on the plane."

"Yeah see ya. Bye Paige."

She waved up at him. "Bye."

Pixie's cell phone started to ring and she searched through her bag for it. She found it and quickly answered it before the person could hang up.

"Hello?"

"Pixie, where are you?" a voice asked.

"I'm in the departure lounge at the airport," she replied. "Who is this?"

"It's Shane McMahon."

"Oh Shane! Hey, how ya doin?"

"I'm fine thanks. Look, we need to go over the details for this angle," he told her. "Can you come over to the coffee shop?"

Pixie nodded even though Shane couldn't see her. "Yeah, sure. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Great, see ya."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone and gently shook Paige awake.

"Sweetie, we have to go and meet someone," she said. "We'll get you something to eat."

The little girl nodded sleepily and wearily got to her feet. Pixie took her up into her arms and carried her over to the coffee shop. She spotted Shane and waved over at him. She walked over and Pixie saw that he was sitting with another woman. She sat Paige on one of the seats and sat down on the one next to her.

"Pixie, this is Rachel Barker," Shane said. "Rachel, this is Pixie Harper and her daughter Paige."

Pixie smiled and said hi to her.

"Nice to meet you," Rachel said with a smile.

"You too," pixie replied with a nod.

Rachel had straight shoulder length hair, which was blonde with a few black streaks through it. Her eyebrow and bottom lip were pierced and when she pushed her hair back behind her ear, Pixie noticed that the top of her right ear was pierced too.

"Rachel's gonna be involved in the beauty contests too," Shane said. "She'll be wrestling under the name Riot."

Pixie nodded. "Cool. How is this whole thing gonna work?" she asked.

One of the sales assistants came over at that moment and Pixie ordered some orange juice and a sandwich for her and Paige.

"Well," Shane started. "Stephanie has another girl who she wants to start on SmackDown! so on Sunday at Wrestlemania, we'll have a showcase of our finest Diva talent."

Pixie nodded. "Ok, I follow that, how do we get our 'best Diva talent'?"

"That's why we're having the bikini contest tonight. We've picked eight of you to take part for Raw but Stephanie only has six that she wants to take part from SmackDown! so we'll get the numbers down to four from each show, then have the beauty contest on Sunday."

Pixie nodded. "Okay, sounds cool."

"There will be a panel of four judges for the contest tonight, so we'll make sure that you definitely get through to Sunday."

"I cannot wait for tonight's show," Eric Bischoff told Chief Morely as they sat in the first class cabin of the plane.

"Me either sir," he replied. "You are going to humiliate those Divas."

Bischoff laughed. "Yes I am, especially Pixie Harper. I can't wait to see her face when I announce that she's taking part in the bikini contest."

Morely nodded and grinned. "Oh yeah. It's gonna be a picture."

Pixie dumped her bags and collapsed onto her bed.

"Oh thank God we're home," she mumbled into her pillow.

Paige had gone straight to her own room as soon as they had got in. Stacy and Test were staying with them in the guest room and Trish would be sleeping on the sofa bed in Pixie's room.

Everyone else had already gone to the arena and Pixie knew that she would be late if she didn't get a move on.

"Paige!" she called as she went into the lounge of the penthouse. "Sweetie we gotta get going!"

Paige ran in and looked up at Pixie. "Are we going to see Gramps?"

Pixie nodded. "Yeah we're going to the arena and they're gonna meet us there."

Paige jumped up excitedly and pulled Pixie to the door so that they could get going.

AN: Hey all, thanks for the reviews and everything!! Any and all comments or suggestions are appreciated so don't hesitate to drop me a line! Thanks!!


	8. Chapter 8 Meeting The Family

Chapter Eight – Meeting The Family

Chapter Eight – Meeting The Family

"Dad, just go to the box office, they have everything that you need," Pixie said into her cell phone.

"You're sure about that?" her father asked.

She smiled when she heard her little sister in the background telling him to hurry up.

"Yes Dad, I'm sure. Just give them your name and they will give you your passes."

"Ok, we'll see you soon then."

"Ok Dad, see you."

She hung up and put her phone in her bag. They were just an hour and a half before show time but everyone seemed to be calm and collected. Pixie and Jeff were sharing a locker room again and Jeff had gone into the bathroom to dye his hair. Paige was helping him so he would no doubt end up a multicoloured mess.

There was a knock at the door and Chris looked in. he smiled when his eyes fell on her.

"Hey Pix," he greeted her, coming in to sit down.

"Hi Chris, how goes it?"

He nodded. "Pretty good actually. And you?"

She screwed up her face. "I have to take part in a Bikini Contest," she told him.

"Yeah I heard about that. What you in that for?"

"It's all part of a masterplan to bring Bischoff down," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

Pixie shrugged. "Kind of. I mean, part of me isn't, because I know that I'm getting put through anyway, but part of me is 'cause this is my first one and I don't know how the audience is gonna react." She looked at Chris. "You know what I mean?"

He nodded. "Absolutely," he replied. "But you know what I think?"

She shook her head. "What?"

"I think they'll love you," he said. "You're already a fan favourite and the guys in the crowd will probably love you even more once they see you in your bikini." He smiled and patted her shoulder. "Trust me Pix, you have nothing to worry about."

She smiled gratefully. "Thank you Chris. I needed that."

"You are most welcome sweetness," he replied. His eyes travelled to the door of the bathroom. Pixie followed his gaze and let out a short laugh at what she saw. Jeff was standing in the doorway, his hair freshly dyed and very colourful.

The front section was green and the sides alternated between stripes of blue and orange. He turned around and showed them the back, which was red and shocking pink. He turned back to face them, his face stony. He did not look amused.

"That is the last time your daughter is helping me dye my hair," he told Pixie.

She managed to smother her laughter and nodded. A flash of pink caught her eye and she looked to see Paige emerge from the bathroom, her blonde curls also having been dyed. She took a closer look and saw that there were pink streaks running through her daughter's hair.

"Paige Elizabeth Harper!" she exploded. "What have you done to your hair?!"

"Isn't it pretty Mommy?" she asked innocently, coughing a little.

"That is not the point! What is your Grandad going to say when he sees this?"

Paige looked down at her feet. "Sorry Mommy."

"It's my fault Pix," Jeff said.

Pixie glared at him. "You dyed my little girls hair?"

"Well no, not exactly," he conceded. "I left the jar open and by the time I realised that she had it in, it was too late."

"Is it permanent?" she asked, calming down a little.

Jeff shook his head. "It's only semi-permanent. It'll wash out soon enough."

"She does look pretty cute Pix," Chris chipped in.

Pixie sighed and nodded. "I guess she does. Just don't do it again ok?"

Paige nodded. "Promise."

Stacy and Test came into the locker room, Stacy wearing a huge smile on her face.

"Are they here yet?" she asked.

Pixie smiled. "If by 'they' you mean my family, then no, they aren't. They should be her…right about now," she finished as someone knocked on the door. She opened the door and was immediately engulfed in a huge hug.

"Oh for goodness sake Dad," came her sister's voice. "At least wait until we're actually in the room."

Pixie smiled as her Dad let her go. They all came into the room and Paige ran for her Grandad who swung her up into his arms.

Pixie hugged her brothers and sister and turned to everyone.

"Guys, this is my family," she said. "My older brother Joey, my second oldest brother Danny, my little sister Katie and my baby brother Mikey." She gestured to her Dad. "And this is my Dad, Joe."

Joe smiled at everyone. "Nice to meet you."

"Family, this is Jeff Hardy, my tag partner, one of my best friends Chris Jericho, Stacy's fiancé Test and you all know Stacy."

Stacy waved at them all while Jeff, Chris and Test shook hands with them.

"So where's your boyfriend?" Katie asked.

Pixie laughed. "Leave it to you to get straight to the point. I don't have a boyfriend."

"Good," Joey said. "I don't want to have to do the 'Big Brother' talk with them."

Stacy rolled her eyes. "Still being the protective older brother Joey?"

"You bet," he said with a wink.

"I'm sorry to have to leave y'all," Pixie said, "but I have to get ready for the show."

Joe nodded. "Ok honey, when should we be in our seats?"

"I can take you," Stacy said. "It's on our way back to our locker room anyway."

"Thanks Stacy. You have your tickets?" Pixie asked.

Danny patted his pocket. "Safe and sound."

"And there's one for Paige?"

"Yes and we have our passes so we can get back here once the show is over."

Pixie nodded. "Ok great. I have to go to make up so I'll see you guys after the show in here?"

"Ok, back here after the show, got it."

"Right see y'all!" she called as she ran out the door.

"Good luck!" everyone called.

Then she heard Danny call out a lone "Be Careful!"

He still couldn't believe it. Stacy was engaged to be married. It looked like he had lost his chance, not that he had ever really had one anyway. They had gone out on a few dates when they had first met but it had never been anything serious. After they had decided to just be friends, he went on to meet his current girlfriend, Casey. He knew that Stacy had been dating this Test guy for over a year but he had never thought that she would end up marrying him. He looked aver to where they were sitting and sighed. They looked extremely happy together. They reminded him of himself and Casey.

Danny shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking of Stacy like that, not when he had a great girl like Casey.

"Dude, are you ok?"

Danny snapped to attention. "Huh? What?"

Katie laughed. "You've been staring at the door for the past ten minutes," she said. "Are you ok?"

He smiled at her and nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"Don't strain yourself," Mikey chipped in.

"Funny," Danny said, straight faced.

Mikey nodded. "I thought so."

"We'd better get going," Stacy said as she stood up. "The show starts in like, a half hour, so we should get you guys to your seats."

Eric Bischoff's music hit and he strolled cockily out onto the stage. The crowd reacted with boos and jeers and a section of them started a 'What?' chant.

He made his way down the ramp and stopped at the bottom to yell at a group of guys who were giving him the finger.

He got into the ring and took a microphone from Lillian Garcia. He walked around the ring for a few moments before finally stopping in the centre. He looked around at the crowd and smirked.

"Boy have I got a great night in store for you guys," he said.

This brought a cheer from the crowd.

"As all of you know, we have Wrestlemania Twenty on Sunday."

Another huge cheer came from the crowd.

"And you may have noticed that there are no Diva matches scheduled to take place." He shook his head. "Absolutely none. So I have consulted with the General Manager of SmackDown!, Stephanie McMahon, and we have come up with something to rectify this situation. On Sunday night, there will not be just one or two Divas competing but eight!"

The males in the audience erupted at that news while the women just clapped and cheered half-heartedly.

"Yes, that's right, eight Divas, four from each show, will compete in a Diva Beauty Contest. Now, to determine which four Divas from Raw will take part is very difficult, so here tonight on Raw, in this very ring, eight Divas will compete in a Bikini Contest. Four of those eight Divas will be chosen and those four will go on to Wrestlemania and represent Raw in the first ever WWE Battle Of The Beauties!"

At that moment, Shane McMahon's music hit and out he came, microphone in hand, ready to set the record straight.


	9. Chapter 9 Bikini Contest

Chapter Nine – Bikini Contest Chapter Nine – Bikini Contest

"What Eric says is true," Shane started. "But I know what you're all thinking. You're all sitting there thinking 'Oh God, Bischoff's planned some sleazy set up here'. Well, fear not people, everything is totally un-sleazy. Tonight, we have a bikini contest and in order for it to be called fairly, I have enlisted the services of four unbiased superstars to be judges."

"What?!" Eric exclaimed. "You can't do that! This is my show!"

Shane looked over at him. "Shut your yap Eric, I can and I have, get over it."

Eric retreated away from Shane and kept his mouth shut, in all honesty, he thought Shane's idea of employing judges for the contest was great, it would only add to the Diva's embarrassment and humiliation. If only he had thought of it himself.

"So, introducing the first of our four judges," Shane started. "He is the Larger than Life Living Legend, Chris Jericho!"

His music hit and the pyro went off and there stood Chris Jericho on the stage. He made his way down to the ring, making comments to the fans as he went. He got in the ring and shook hands with Shane and Eric, then stood off to one side but not before posing for his Jerichoholics.

"Judge number two is the youngest member of the most powerful faction in this company today," Shane announced. "Mr Randy Orton!"

The crowd booed as Randy strode out and down to the ring. He posed cockily in the centre of the ring and then stood next to Chris.

"Ok, moving swiftly on. Our next judge is a true super hero," Shane proclaimed. "Please welcome, The Hurricane!"

Hurricane Helms swooshed out onto the stage and the fans went crazy. His music cut short as soon as he got into the ring and he stood facing the stage, waiting for the fourth and final judge to be announced.

"And last but not least, our final judge. This man is Mr Monday Night, Rob Van Dam!"

Rob confidently came out as his music started and his pyro went off. When he got in the ring he jumped up on the second rope and signalled his trademark RVD gestures. He jumped down as his music came to and end and stood with the other three judges.

"Ok, now that we have our judges," Shane started. "It's time to introduce the eight Diva's who will be taking part tonight."

Eric smirked. It was time for the fun and games to begin. Of course, the girls would have to be in character when they came down to the ring but he knew that they'd be going crazy inside, wanting to yell at him. He gleefully rubbed his hands together. This was gonna be great.

"Ok, Diva number one is Miss Terri Runnels!"

Terri's music hit and she stepped out onto the stage. She looked a little unsure but walked down to the ring anyway. The four judges conferred, each of them looking Terri over. Instead of getting into the ring, she stood at the bottom of the ramp, waiting for the rest of the girls to be called out.

"Diva number two is Stacy Kiebler!"

Kid Rock's version of 'Legs' blared through the sound system and Stacy walked out, a big smile on her face. She went to the bottom of the ramp and stood with Terri, waving to the fans as she went.

She received appreciative nods from the judges while Eric winked down at her. Terri could tell that Stacy wanted to slap the taste out of his mouth, but she managed to keep that bright smile on her face.

"Diva number three will be the lovely Trish Stratus!"

The fans went crazy as Trish appeared on the stage, pointing out to them. She stood with Stacy and Terri, doing her best to ignore the sleazy looks that Bischoff was sending her way.

"Diva number four is Ivory!"

Ivory didn't showboat for the fans, preferring to go straight to the bottom of the ramp.

"Diva number five will be Gail Kim!"

Gail got a mixed reaction from the crowd but she didn't seem to mind as she, like Ivory, went straight to the bottom of the ramp.

"Diva number six will be Miss Jackie Gayda!"

Jackie came out wearing one of her usual outrageously bright and colourful outfits. She smiled and waved to the fans as she went to join the others, sending a hard glare in Bischoff's direction when she got there.

"Diva number seven is a new addition to the Raw roster, introducing Riot!"

Good Charlotte's 'Riot Girl' started playing and Rachel walked onto the stage for the first time. The crowd cheered for her, even though they didn't know who she was.

"And finally, Diva number eight will be none other than Pixie!"

The fans went crazy when her music hit but Pixie didn't come out straight away. Her music restarted and she walked out slowly with a look of disbelief on her face and a microphone in her hand.

"I'm Diva number eight?" she asked incredulously as she walked down the ramp.

Shane nodded. "Yes."

She got in the ring. "I'm Diva number eight," she repeated, making it a statement rather than a question this time. She heard Bischoff snickering behind her and turned to face him.

"Something funny?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's just the thought of _you _in a bikini," he laughed.

Pixie laughed with him but stopped abruptly as she squared up to him. She brought her knee up and kneed him sharply in the groin. She smirked as she pushed him to the mat without any effort.

"I'm in."

"You all set?" Jeff asked.

Pixie nodded. "Yeah, I'm just coming."

She was accompanying Jeff to the ring for his match with Tommy before she went for the bikini contest. She would be hit again, this time by Tommy's fist rather than his cane, and that would prompt Jeff to demand a match against him on Sunday.

They walked along to the gorilla where they met Tommy. He, like Jeff, was calm and focused while Pixie was pumped up and raring to go.

"You ready for this?" Tommy asked.

"Definitely," Jeff replied.

"Both of you be careful," Pixie said.

"We will, don't worry sweetie," Tommy told her.

"Promise?"

He nodded. "I promise."

She turned to Jeff, her eyebrows raised questioningly.

"I'll be careful Pix," he said.

"Promise me Jeff," she demanded.

Jeff sighed. "You know I can't keep that promise Pixie."

"Please Jeff, just promise me."

He nodded reluctantly. "Ok, I promise." He smiled slightly. "I didn't know you cared."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "You wish Hardy boy, you wish."

Tommy's music was started and he went out onto the stage. The crowd went nuts for him like they always did as Lillian Garcia introduced him.

His music came to an end and Jeff's started immediately. They went through onto the stage, Jeff's eyes and arms glowing in the dark. Pixie smiled and waved to the fans as they walked down the ramp together. Jeff was focused on Tommy and he ran down into the ring.

Pixie quickly stood at ringside and watched as Tommy backed Jeff into a corner. The match was to be short and Pixie had to watch for her cue to get on the apron. Tommy continued to beat on Jeff and went for a pin. He used the ropes for leverage and Pixie got up on the ring apron.

"Come on ref are you blind?" she yelled. "He's using the ropes!"

The ref stopped the count and Tommy glared at Pixie. She carried on yelling at the ref and didn't notice Tommy coming towards her. Jeff jumped at him from behind and he fell into Pixie, pushing her off the apron and into the security barrier. Her head hit the barrier and she immediately covered it. She heard Jeff swear in the ring and knew that the match was over. He rolled out and knelt down beside her, brushing her hair away from her face.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'm fine, just hit my head on the barrier."

She let him pull her up and they went backstage to the trainer's room where Tommy was waiting anxiously. He immediately came to her side when she walked in.

"Are you ok?" he asked. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

Pixie smiled and shook her head. "You didn't hurt me sweetie, I just let myself fall too far back." She winced as Jeff put ice on her head. "Hit my head on the damn barrier."

"Will you be ok for later?" he asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine, no problem at all."

"You guys ready for your promo?" a crew guy asked.

"Sure thing," Jeff said.

Pixie sat up on the medical table while Tommy stood off to one side, awaiting his cue.

"Ok," the camera guy said. "We're rolling."

Jeff stood in front of Pixie and looked at her.

"I could kill Tommy for doing this to you," he said, his fists clenched at his sides.

"Jeff it was an accident," Pixie said, trying to reason with him.

"But you're hurt, you shouldn't be getting hurt while you're out there at ringside."

Tommy walked in and smirked at Jeff.

"Maybe this'll teach you not to take your little girlfriend to ringside with you when you're wrestling me."

Pixie stood up. "I'm not his girlfriend and he does not 'take' me to ringside, I go of my own accord."

"Oh yeah? Well I guess I'll see you at ringside on Sunday then 'cause I want a match with your boy here."

"Oh really?" Jeff asked, squaring up to him. "You want a match, you got a match."

"Hey."

Pixie looked up and saw Katie standing in the doorway of her locker room.

"Hey, what are you doing back here?" Pixie asked.

"Paige got scared when she saw you getting hurt," the younger girl said. "And Dad and the boys were pretty worried about ya too."

Pixie smiled. "So you've been sent back to check on me?"

Katie nodded and sat on the table in front of her sister. "Pretty much, yeah."

"I'm fine honey, just a little bump on my head." She looked up at her. "So is everything else ok?"

Katie nodded. "Yeah, the boys went nuts when you came out earlier, Danny was telling everyone around us you were his sister but I don't think anyone believed him."

Pixie laughed. "That boy is a loser. Anyway, I'm just getting ready to go back out there again, can you find your way back?"

"Yeah, and if not I'll just find some cute wrestler to show me the way," she said with a grin.

"I'm sure Ollie will be thrilled about that."

Ollie was Katie's high school sweetheart; they'd been practically inseparable since they were fifteen.

Katie winked. "What Ollie doesn't know won't hurt him."

Pixie shook her head as the girl walked out.

The door opened again and Riot walked in. Pixie smiled up at her.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I'm nervous," came her reply. "Really really nervous."

Pixie smiled sympathetically. "Same here unfortunately."

Riot sat down on the chair opposite Pixie.

"But you've been going out there every week for…how long now?"

"Just over a year and a half," she replied. "But this is my first bikini contest."

"Your first? You've never been in one before?" Riot asked.

Pixie shook her head. "Nope. My first appearance here was an interference in a hardcore match between Rob Van Dam and Christian. After that, I was put in matches that the other girls had to work their way up to. This is my first gimmick match."

Riot nodded slowly. "So we're pretty much thrown in at the deep end then, yeah?"

Pixie laughed a little. "I guess so, yeah. We're in it together."

Both women looked up as Trish poked her head in.

"That's us up ladies."

Everyone else was standing in the ring, all the other Divas had already made their entrances and Pixie was the only one left standing at the gorilla. Her music hit and she walked out onto the stage. Her pyro went off like it usually did and she walked down the ramp. She didn't really want to take part in this but she knew that she had to. She got into the ring and raised her hand in the air as her glitter shot up from each of the ring posts. She stood at the end of the line of Divas and stared out into the crowd.

The four judges were behind a table and Shane McMahon and Eric Bischoff sat at either end. One by one, each of the girls took their turn of impressing the judges. When it came to Pixie, she removed her fluffy white bathrobe to reveal a simple black two-piece suit. With a smirk, she walked over and stood in front of Bischoff. She slowly raised her hand in front of her face and gave him the finger, laughing at the look of rage on his face. She got out of the ring and walked up the ramp and backstage, not bothering to wait for the results of the contest.

"Pixie! Pixie!"

Pixie stopped walking but didn't turn around, knowing full well that the cameras were on her.

"You forgot your robe," the voice said. "You left the ring in a hell of a hurry."

She turned and snatched her robe from the hands of Shane McMahon.

"I wasn't about to parade around out there just to satisfy Eric Bischoff," she replied.

"Well let me tell you, he is far from satisfied with you right now."

"Well good. Pervert."

She turned to walk away but stopped when Shane called out to her.

"You know that you're through to the next round," he said. He smiled when Pixie stopped. "Yeah, the guys thought you were great."

"But I didn't _do_ anything," she protested as she turned to face him.

Shane shrugged. "Well they loved you. You showed guts out there Pixie, which is more than I can say for half the guys on the roster. Good luck on Sunday."

Pixie watched him walk away, a look of disbelief on her face.

"Ok that's great people!"

Pixie relaxed when the cameras went off and she put her robe back on. She went into her locker room where Tommy and Jeff were waiting.

"Pixie that was great! Jeff exclaimed when she walked in. "Did you see the look on Bischoff's face?!"

She smiled and nodded silently. She sat down next to Tommy and curled up in her robe.

"You ok Pix?" Tommy asked.

Pixie nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. I just feel…I don't know…did you see the way Bischoff was eyeing me before I walked over to him?"

Tommy nodded. "I know hon, but if it ever gets too much, just say the word and I'll kick his sorry ass."

Pixie laughed and batted her eyelashes. "My hero."

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long to post, but what can I say, I'm very lazy lol. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, it is appreciated!!

As you can see, there are a few blasts from the past but I'm looking to update some of the characters so please keep reading and reviewing!!

Love!!


End file.
